Guilty Existence
by Tricia-chan
Summary: An old friend of Tsuzuki's returns, much to Hisoka's jealousy. Will she help boost their relationship or accidently bring it to an end? Well, an even bigger problem comes into play...
1. Chapter 1

New project, new project, NEW PROJECT!!!!!!! Here I am again!!!!!!! My third Yami no Matsuei fanfic!!!!!!! Well, I still don't own them...dammit!!! But I do own the OC in this story!! Well, I'll just shut up so you can start reading!!! ^_^  
  
Guilty Existence  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"WAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tsuzuki Asato fawned over the overly high calorie dark chocolate cake in front of him. He was in full chibi-inu.  
Kurosaki Hisoka sighed and closed his book. Now there was no way he could concentrate. He glared at his partner. "Don't tell me you're gonna eat all THAT."  
"Hai!!!!!!! I LUV sweets!!!!!!!!!!"  
Hisoka rubbed his head. "Ugh, now I have a headache..."  
Watari Yutaka seemed overly amused by all this. "Eat up, Tsuzuki!!! It's all yours!!!!"  
"Arigato!!!!!!" Tsuzuki pressed his face into the cake.  
Kannuki Wakaba hopped over to them. "Ooh, can I have some?" She took a pinch of the cake and popped it into her mouth.  
Watari suddenly looked worried. "Wait!!!! Don't-"  
Too late. Where Tsuzuki and Wakaba stood now were the cutest little puppies in existence.  
Watari snapped his fingers. "Damn, I was hoping he'd turn into a kitten..."  
Tsuzuki and Wakaba didn't seem fazed by the change. In fact they looked downright cheerful about it.  
Hisoka gawked at the puppies. "Watari-san!! You-"  
Inu-Tsuzuki climbed up into Hisoka's lap and started licking his face. Hisoka tried to push him away but to no avail.  
It was then that Terazuma Hajime showed up. "Where's my partner? We have a-AGH!!!!!!!!!"  
Inu-Wakaba attached herself to his leg. Terazuma started running around, trying to shake her off.  
"Hisoka-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!" came a yell from the door.  
"Oh no!!!!" wailed Hisoka as Yuma and Saya rushed over to him, waving pink and purple ribbons.  
Tatsumi Seiichiro heard the commotion from the hall and decided to check on his employees.   
Watari was writing down something on his clipboard, Yuma and Saya were tying ribbons in Hisoka's now messy hair, and Terazuma was still running around the room. Not to mention Tsuzuki was still licking Hisoka's face and neck, and Wakaba was still attached to Terazuma.  
Tatsumi closed the door. "I don't want to deal with this..."  
Konoe-kachou walked up to him. He had also heard the noise. "Well, it isn't like this is new, right?"  
Tatsumi sighed heavily and mustered up enough self-control to enter the room without killing anyone.  
"Alright, settle down!!!" he yelled. "Watari, don't tell me this is the work of one of your potions!!!"  
Watari cheerfully nodded and went back to his observation.  
"Unless you want me to force you to vacate your lab, turn them back!!!"  
Then Watari seemed cheerful about giving them the antidote. Needless to say, seeing Tsuzuki perched on Hisoka's lap was quite a sight.  
"Get off me!!!!" snapped Hisoka, shoving an SD Tsuzuki to the floor. Wakaba detached herself from Terazuma's leg, much to his relief.  
Konoe stood at the front of the room. "Before I brief Terazuma and Kannuki-chan on their mission, I have something to tell you all. We have a new employee."  
"Another Shinigami?" said Hisoka.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Yuma.  
"It's a girl," said Tatsumi. "One which some of you know well. She isn't new to this department."  
Suddenly the door swung open and an extremely cheerful voice flooded the room.   
"My oh my!! This place hasn't changed a bit!!!"  
A girl that hardly looked a day past seventeen stood in the doorway. Her auburn hair was worn loose down to her elbows. Two strands hung down the center of her face. Glasses framed her face, sizing her turquoise eyes up a bit. She wore a white tank top and light blue flare jeans that heavily covered jelly sandals. Her eyes studied each of the faces in the room. Her face lit up with total joy when her eyes fell on a particular Shinigami.  
"Asato-kun!!!" she squealed, hopping over to Tsuzuki, who looked just as happy to see her.  
"Rei-chan!!!" cried out Tsuzuki in surprise. She glomped him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Hisoka's eye twitched.  
Tatsumi rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, Hongou-chan."  
Rei let go of Tsuzuki to run over and glomp Tatsumi. Eyes bulged at this. "Tatsumi-san!!!! Your still so uptight!!!"  
She ran around the room hugging the Shinigami. Yuma and Saya were more than thrilled to see her.  
"I remember when you wore the first Pink House dress we bought!!" squealed Yuma.  
"You looked sooooooooo kawai!!!!" squealed Saya. "But I really think Hisoka-chan would look kawai in one!!"  
"'Hisoka-chan'?" Rei poked her head between the two girls. Hisoka was glaring at her, and he'd forgotten about the ribbons in his hair.  
Rei glomped him. "Konnichi-wa!!!!!! Hongou Rei desu!!!!" she let him go and looked him over. "Wow, you're young...and you have such pretty eyes!! Like two big emerald chunks!!!"  
"How does everyone know you?" said Hisoka, his tone harsh.  
"Oh, I worked as a Shinigami from 1981 to 1992. I was transferred to a different department where I worked until now. They said I work much much MUCH better as a Shinigami." She looked him over again. "Hmm, just shorter than me by almost an inch. I betcha got a short-man attitude."  
Hisoka glared at her.  
Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Until we can get you situated, you will act as Watari's partner."  
"WAI!!!!!!!!!!! Watari-kun's partner!!!!!" she glomped the scientist, who looked very happy by the decision.  
Konoe nodded. "Now that this has been taken care of, I'll need to brief Terazuma and Kannuki-chan on their mission." He headed for his office, Terazuma and Wakaba following.  
"Bye, Wakaba-chan!! Terazuma-chan!!" called Rei.  
"Don't use 'chan'!!!!" Terazuma yelled back.  
  
Hisoka tried to get back to reading his book, but the genkiness around him was almost enough to suffocate him.  
"Who wants starfish candies?" declared Rei, pulling out a tiny bag filled with different colored tiny starfish.  
"Oooooooh, I want some!!!" said Tsuzuki, taking a handful.  
Everyone except Hisoka took some. When Rei saw that he was still sitting at his desk, she hopped over to him. "Starfish candy?"  
Hisoka took a yellow piece and popped it into his mouth. It tasted like lemon.   
"Do you like them, Hisoka-chan?"  
"Sure." He went back to his book.   
"Hey, I know!! You're Asato-kun's new partner!!!"  
"Not new," said Hisoka. "He's been my partner going on three years now."  
Rei's jaw dropped. "Three YEARS?!?! That's amazing!!! Most split after a few months!!!"  
Hisoka felt a headache coming on, so he chose to ignore her.  
  
Rei smiled at Hisoka. She could tell he was irritated by her calling Tsuzuki by his first name.  
I remember Tatsumi-san's expressions when I first started calling him Asato-kun, she thought, looking around the room. Heh, I love this department. I could see why Tatsumi-san isn't in favor of me. I think he still remembers the time Watari-kun and I put a potion in his coffee and he transformed into a bunny. Nobody could stop laughing.  
She looked at Tsuzuki, who was still digging through the bag of starfish candy. "Hey Asato-kun, how 'bout I treat you to lunch? You can order whatever you want."  
Tsuzuki went chibi-inu. "Reeeeeeeeeeally?!"  
"Yep, my treat." She looked around the room. "I'll treat everyone!!"  
"Ooh, that sounds great!!!" said Watari. Then his face dropped. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to work in my lab during lunch hour."  
"And we have to make a brand new dress for Hisoka-chan!!" said Yuma.  
Rei walked back over to Hisoka. "Come with us. I'm sure Asato-kun would want you to come."  
"No," said Hisoka. His tone was even harsher. "You two have a great time."  
She blinked at his tone, and then turned. "Let's go, Asato-kun!!"  
Tsuzuki seemed a little down because Hisoka wasn't going. But he stayed cheerful. "Hai!! Let's go!!!"  
Hisoka felt his teeth grit as they left. Why was she calling Tsuzuki by his first name? Why does she seem too friendly with him? Why the hell do I even care?!  
"Hisoka-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!" squealed two certain people behind him.  
He suddenly regretted not going with them.  
  
"You remember all those pranks you pulled on Tatsumi?" said Tsuzuki. "Well, Watari helped you with them..."  
Rei stirred her tea. "Hmm, we've turned him into a bunny, a frog, a fly, a shoelace...um, I think an egg...I can't remember anything else."  
"We all got good laughs out of all of them. It's great to have you back."  
Rei stopped stirring her tea. "Asato-kun, I know this isn't a good time to bring this up, but I heard about what happened in Kyoto."  
Tsuzuki froze. His gaze dropped. "Well, it wasn't like it was a secret..."  
"I'm glad you lived." Her hand clenched on the table. "When I heard it happened, I was so scared for you. I didn't pay you a visit because I was afraid I would say the wrong thing."  
Tsuzuki put on a smile. "Don't worry!! I'm fine now!!"  
"...I also heard about how your partner saved you. Not only your life, but also your sanity. Since Hisoka-chan has been your partner a long time, I assume it was him?"  
"...Hai."  
Rei smiled. "You love him, ne?"  
Tsuzuki gaped at her.  
"I sense something from you two. He is cold, but I can tell his feelings match yours. You probably didn't see his expressions when I was around you, but I did. Considering how many partners you go through, and how quickly they break away, this is a rarity. He's probably the most withdrawn person you've ever met, but he's been with you for a long time."  
Tsuzuki smiled sadly. "I do feel...something for him. But I don't know how to express it."  
"Don't worry, Asato-kun!! Just express it in your own way!! I'm sure he'll do the same thing!! When the time is right, you move in!"  
"Hai!" He dug into his apple pie. "This is good!!!"  
Rei laughed and started eating her own slice.  
  
From the shadows, a set of cold eyes watched the two genki Shinigami.  
"Well well," said the person. "It looks like she's come back. My young victim. And she's with him...this should be interesting..."  
  
  
OOH, shocker!!!! C'mon, did you think I'd put Tsuzuki up with her?! Well, this should be a funny and serious story!!! By the way...can you guess who the guy spying on them is? If you can't, you'll find out soon. See ya next time!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go by slowly. At least for Hisoka, who couldn't get rid of his damn headache. Well, it was all due to the amount of genkiness surrounding him. It was enough to drive Satan insane.  
"Ooh, a new potion?!" cried Rei. "How does it work?!"  
Watari held up a test tube with pink liquid inside it. "To say it's effects wouldn't be fun!! We need a guinea pig!!!" he pointed at Tsuzuki. "You!! The lovely brunette front row!!!"  
Tsuzuki looked behind him, and then at Watari. "Me?"  
"Hai!!!" he bounded over.  
"Wait, Watari-kun!!" said Rei. "I have a better idea!!!" she ran up to him and whispered in his ear. Whatever she said wound them both into a giggling jumble.  
"Change of plans!!" declared Watari. "It will go there!!!" he pointed to a coffee cup on a desk.  
Tatsumi's coffee cup.  
Watari poured in the potion while Rei observed cheerfully.  
Tsuzuki started giggling in chibi-inu mode. He bounded over to Hisoka. "'Soka-chan!!! Whatcha doing?"  
"Reading a book," barked Hisoka. "Why not leave me alone?!"  
"'Soka-chaaaaaaaaaaan-"  
Suddenly the door opened and Tatsumi walked in. The entire room fell silent. He eyed everyone then headed across the room. He picked up his coffee cup.  
"Aren't you all suppose to be working?!" he snapped.  
Everyone tried to go back to work, but snuck glances at him.  
Tatsumi lifted the cup to take a drink. Then he froze. He eyed Watari and Rei, who were trying to keep straight faces.  
He sighed softly and shook his head. He tossed his coffee cup behind him, the cup shattering on the wall.  
There were audible sounds of disappointment in the room. Tatsumi glared at them, and went into his office.  
"Aww," said Tsuzuki. "How boring!!!!"  
Suddenly, there was a loud, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" from Tatsumi's office.   
Watari snickered. "He forgot about that other cup he keeps in his office."  
"How many cups of coffee does Tatsumi-san have?" asked Hisoka.  
"Too many," said Tsuzuki. "Since that time Watari and Rei-chan spiked his coffee and he turned into a bunny."  
"I wonder what he is now?" wondered Rei.  
The door swung open. Then it swung closed. No one saw anything until the person in question hopped onto a table.  
Tatsumi looked like a hamster right out of Hamtaro (1). Big blue eyes with glasses. The cutest hamster in existence.  
Watari and Rei were laughing hysterically. So was Tsuzuki. As for Hisoka, he was trying VERY hard not to laugh but was failing miserably.  
"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!!!!!!!!!!" he roared. "ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!"  
That was when Konoe walked in. His eyes bulged at the sight of the hamster Tatsumi. Then he desperately tried not to laugh, but failed worse than Hisoka.  
"FIRED!!!!!!!!!!"  
Konoe coughed. "Tatsumi-san. After knowing them this long, you honestly didn't think to check ALL your coffee cups?!"  
Hamster Tatsumi gaped at the kachou. "But-"  
"Anyway, I need to speak with Tsuzuki and Kurosaki-kun. And Watari, please turn him back. I can't have a...a...what is he?"  
"Hamster," said Rei.  
"A hamster as a secretary."  
Watari shrugged. "Gomen. But I don't have an antidote for that potion yet."  
Hamster Tatsumi lunged at him. "You bastard!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!"  
Watari grabbed him in mid-lunge. "Hmm, you look more like a plush toy than a hamster..."  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR YOU WILL FEEL THE ULTIMATE POWER OF MY SHADOW SKILL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Let's go," said Konoe. He walked to his office, followed by Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
"Aw, are you hungry little guy?" cooed Rei. She held up her small bag. "Have some starfish candy!!"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!! YOU'RE NEXT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"There seems to be a problem in Tokyo," said Konoe. "A lot of people are disappearing. And it seems to be traced to this one boy." A picture was presented to them. "It was strange. He doesn't seem to possess any sort of powers..."  
"Someone's controlling him?" asked Tsuzuki.  
"Correct. But the manner in which it is done is very familiar."  
Hisoka stiffened. "You mean...?"  
"Gomen. But we have reason to believe Muraki is behind this all."  
Tsuzuki paled.   
Hisoka gritted his teeth. "With all due respect, why must WE do this mission?"  
"Because you two are the only ones available," said Konoe. "Plus you two know Muraki too well. You'll be able to sense his general strategy."  
"We haven't in the past," murmured Tsuzuki. He stared at the floor. "If I see him...I might lose control. I-"  
Hisoka squeezed his shoulder. "I'll be there to."  
Tsuzuki nodded.  
Suddenly, the door came open. Watari came in, followed by Rei. "Um, kachou. We have a situation."  
"What?!"  
"This." Watari pointed up. Hamster Tatsumi was perched on his head, gnawing on his head.  
"He's being a meanie," said Rei.  
"It's better than the time you two changed him into a bunny," said Konoe. "He chewed up most of your lab equipment."  
"Yare, yare..."  
"So we leave tomorrow?" interrupted Tsuzuki.   
Konoe nodded. He had taken the picture and handed it to Hisoka. He put it in his pocket. "Rest up tonight, you two."  
"Hai." Was their response.  
  
"How depressing!!" wailed Rei. "I just got transferred, and you're going out on a mission!!!"  
Tsuzuki rubbed his head. "It won't take too long. We'll stop by to give reports."  
Rei nodded and munched on starfish candy. "Well, good luck." She promptly threw her arms around him. "It's sooooooooo sad!!!!!!"  
"Ahem." Came a voice from their left. Hisoka stood there, looking completely irritated. "I WAS going to ask you to walk home with me, but I can go alone. Bye." He stormed off.  
"'Soka-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!" Tsuzuki started after him. "Bye, Rei-chan!!!"  
"Bye, Asato-kun!!!" she called. She watched the two go.  
"Wait, 'Soka-chan!!!!"  
"Get away from me!!! Go walk HER home!!!!"  
"'Soka-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!"  
  
Hisoka growled out a curse as he walked. He finally drove his annoying partner away.  
Why was she hanging on him?! He fumed. Where does she get off thinking she can do that?! Why the hell do I even care?!?!  
"I think you care because you love him." Said a voice behind him.  
Hisoka spun around. "Shut up!!!" then he froze. "You read my mind?!"  
Rei nodded. "Didn't I tell you? I'm psychic."  
"You mean psycho!!! Go away!!!"  
She shook her head. "It's strange."  
Hisoka turned away. "Bye!!!!"  
"When I heard that Asato-kun was suicidal on his Kyoto mission, I was so grief-stricken."   
Hisoka stopped.  
"Of course people have their own versions of that. But each one had the same thing in common: how Asato-kun's partner jumped through Touda's deadly flames and brought Asato-kun out of his insanity. Though one version said you actually kicked Touda in the side and gave him the finger..."  
Hisoka's eyes bulged. Someone said THAT?! If Touda knew that...he didn't want to think about it.  
Rei stepped towards him. "I know you love Asato-kun. But at the same time you're so terrible to him. Am I wrong?"  
Hisoka glared at her. "Who are you to talk?! YOU'RE the one hanging all over him!!!!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry for that. Will it make you feel better if I stop it?"  
"..."  
"I don't know much about you, Hisoka-chan. And I can't say much about what I've seen of you. But I can say this: Asato-kun feels for you. He knows you have a gentle side. Emotions may be hard to express, but express them in your own way. In a way he'll know you care."  
"..."  
She reached out and touched his cheek. "You be careful. Muraki is a living demon." She started away.  
"Wait!!" said Hisoka. "How do you know about Muraki?"  
She stopped and turned. "He...never mind. Just concentrate on your mission and be careful." Then she walked away.  
Hisoka stood there, watching her retreating back.  
He feels for me? That doesn't mean he loves me. After all, I am a kid. I may only be like a little brother to him. She says I love him...but I don't understand my own feelings!! Why is it so confusing? Why does she think she knows so much about us?!  
And his last thought, for the third time that day: Why the hell do I even care?!?!  
  
A boy sat in the center of the room. He looked in shock at the corpse in front of him.  
A voice not too far away spoke to him.  
"Blood...such a sweet smell..."  
The boy looked around him. "Can I go home now?"  
He was met by a scornful laugh.  
"Smell the blood in the air...so sweet...and such a sweet taste..."  
A shadow came behind him. The person held a bloodied knife, and was licking off the blood.  
The boy didn't turn around. "I want to go home."  
"Boy...home doesn't exist...only death...YOUR death..."  
A white hand reached out and rested on his head. He leaned down to whisper into his ear. "But not yet...death will claim you...but not by my hand...THEY will come..."  
"...They?"  
"The Shinigami...they will come...and they will kill you...like I killed these people..."  
"...Why am I here?"  
"Because...one of the Shinigami is your aunt..."  
  
  
Wow, confusion!!! How do you like this so far? Does it suck? Is it good? Send in those reviews and tell me!! Have a nice day!!! ^_^  
  
(1) Hamtaro is this really cute show on Cartoon Network. Yes, it does feature the cutest hamsters in existence. Go check it out to get a good idea of what Tatsumi looks like. o.O 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is just so no one gets confused. When I told one of my friends that I wrote a Yami no Matsuei fanfic with an OC, she said 'Oh, you just gotta give her Shikigami!!' So I did. However, since the best Shinigami are already taken, I'm forced to rip-off some Final Fantasy summons. I hope no one minds. Well, go on and read!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"There's been another murder."  
Tsuzuki looked up. "What?!"  
"It's the same style," said Konoe. "And it's linked back to that boy."  
"But Muraki's probably controlling him, right?" asked Hisoka.  
"Correct. Go now and find the solution. We don't want anymore deaths."  
"Right."  
  
"Good luck, you two!!!" cried Rei.  
Hisoka looked her over. She was dressed rather formally. "You're going somewhere."  
"How did you guess? Wakaba-chan just came back and I'm gonna have her open the gate to Gensoukai. I gotta visit my precious Shikigami!!"  
Hisoka face-faulted. "YOU have Shikigami?!"  
"Two," said Tsuzuki. "Carbunkle and Quezacotl."  
Rei nodded and held up her small bag. "This is a gift for them, but you can have some."  
Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Let me guess; starfish candy?"  
"Hai!!!!!"  
"Ugh."  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash.  
"You bloody bastard!!!!!!!!" it was Hamster Tatsumi. "You dare to defile me like this?!?!"  
It was coming from Watari's lab. When they went to check it out, they found a rather amusing scene.  
Hamster Tatsumi was locked in a cage, and Watari had his back to him pointedly ignoring him.  
"Can't have him destroy my equipment again," said Watari.   
"I'LL DESTROY MORE THAN THAT IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Hamster Tatsumi. "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, A RODENT?!?!"  
Tsuzuki was about to remark to that when Hisoka clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Go run on the wheel while I find the antidote," said Watari, typing on his computer.  
Hamster Tatsumi eyed the metal running wheel. "YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Aw, cheer up!!" said Rei, leveling her face right next to the cage. She held up her bag. "Have some starfish candy!!"  
"Get away from me!!!!!!!"  
  
"This is where the bodies have been found," said Hisoka. It was a little obvious with the yellow police tape and the 'do not enter' signs.  
Tsuzuki examined the area closely. No one was there besides them, and there was blood staining the sidewalk. "This is a very open area. Why would a murderer commit a murder here in a dangerous place?"  
"If Muraki is behind this, then it wouldn't matter where it happened. He could kill someone with a chainsaw and make it look like the victim fell off a building."  
"I know." He looked through the file folder ha had taken with them. "With so much blood and seeing how mutilated the bodies are, the police should've had a suspect by now. But they don't have any leads."  
"Muraki is the only person I know can do that." Hisoka avoided the yellow tape and walked into the area. He knelt beside one of the areas with the dried blood. "Let me check..." he used his empathy to scope the area.  
Tsuzuki watched him and kept a lookout. They were in spirit forms, but they didn't need Muraki popping up out of nowhere.  
Hisoka visibly flinched and put a hand to his head. "No...the murders didn't happen here. The bodies were just deposited here."  
"I thought so," said Tsuzuki. "I can't really sense anything here..."  
Hisoka got back to his feet, but with great effort.  
"You feeling okay, 'Soka-chan?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He straightened, but lost his balance and started to fall over. Tsuzuki caught him before he hit the ground.  
"I think we should take a break. You seemed tired out."  
"A little," admitted Hisoka. Then he realized Tsuzuki was still holding him and his face was barely inches from his.  
Tsuzuki grinned down at him. "Y'know, you really are cute, 'Soka-chan."  
Hisoka quickly pulled away. "What the hell are you talking about, baka?!" he stormed away.  
"Wait, 'Soka-chan!!!" Tsuzuki ran after him.  
  
"WAI!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't you hungry, 'Soka-chan?!"  
Hisoka rubbed his head. "How can you eat so much sugar?!"  
Tsuzuki had at least ten plates of different kinds of cakes in front of him. Hisoka has a salad.  
"It gives me energy!!!!!!"  
"No kidding." He stood. "I'm going to take a walk. You'll take care of the bill, right?"  
"Hai!! Don't worry!!"  
Hisoka shook his head. "I just hope those slices were cheap...Tatsumi-san will be on our asses if you overspend again."  
Tsuzuki stiffened as Hisoka left. He hesitantly raised a hand. "Check please."  
The bill came. 6200 yen.  
Shit, and the limit is 3000 a day!! He thought. Ugh, I'm so dead!!! Wait, I already am!!!  
  
Hisoka seated himself on a park bench. His head hurt like hell.  
He is so stupid sometimes, he thought. It can be so irritating. Especially when he's around that girl...  
Something tugged at him. He tried to ignore it.  
She says she only sees Tsuzuki as a friend. But she calls him by his first name. No one does, not even me!! I could, but I think that would make him uncomfortable. Why the hell do I even care?!  
Because you love him, you idiot!! One side of him said. You love that baka! And you're so pissed off because you don't think he feels the same for you!  
Hisoka growled him frustration and rubbed his face.  
That's when he heard a shrill scream. He shot to his feet and ran in the direction of the scream.  
"Help!!!! Please somebody help me!!!" it was a woman's voice.  
Hisoka came upon the scene. A woman was grasping her chest with one hand, and the other was disabled. She collapsed.   
He ran over to her. It was then he saw the deep wound in her chest. "Calm down. You're going to be alright."  
The woman pointed in the direction she came in with her bloodied hand. "Stop him!!! He's crazy!!!"  
Hisoka knew who it was before he came. Dressed in white from head to toe. Cold eyes framed by glasses.  
It was Muraki.  
He smirked slightly when he saw Hisoka. "Konbanwa, boy."  
Hisoka clenched his teeth. He hated Muraki more than anything in existence. The bastard who raped, cursed, and killed him.  
"I was doing a bit of business," continued Muraki like nothing was wrong. "But I'm afraid she tried to escape. Now if you would leave, I can finish."  
The woman tried to crawl away. Hisoka put himself between the woman and Muraki. "Leave her alone!! What are you pulling?!"  
"Just doing me services as a doctor."  
"Don't bullshit me!!! Stabbing someone isn't what doctors do!!"  
Oh really?" Muraki pretended to look surprised. Then his face returned to being amused. "How cute. Are you trying to save this woman?"  
"Just leave her be. And stop what you're doing or else."  
"Or else what? You try and kill me? Boy, by now you should realize that I am unstoppable! Tsuzuki-san surely isn't strong enough. And since you are so pathetically weak, do you think you can?!"  
Hisoka glanced at the woman. She had stopped crawling and had past out.  
It was then he felt a brush of air next to him. He turned back around.   
Byakko was there. He had his back to Hisoka and was growling madly at Muraki. Tsuzuki was quickly running up. "Hisoka!! You alright?!"  
"Aw, the infamous Byakko," said Muraki. He raised his hand. "I see that Tsuzuki-san possesses so much power."  
Byakko growled at him.  
"Well, I shall take my leave. This was certainly fun."  
"Muraki!!" growled Tsuzuki. "I knew you were behind the murders!! What's the business with some boy?!"  
"Why not ask that girlfriend of yours in Meifu? I'm sure she has all the answers."  
Tsuzuki froze. "Rei-chan?"  
"Yes, her. When you see me again, why not let her tag along? It would be nice to see her again."  
"See her again?!" snapped Hisoka. "What the hell are you talking about?!?!"  
"Oh, you two didn't know? She was one of my first victims. Ja." With that, he was gone.  
Tsuzuki blinked several times. "Rei-chan...knew Muraki? And she was one of his first victims..."  
Hisoka checked the woman's pulse. "She's still alive, but bleeding badly. We have to get her out of here."  
"Hai." Tsuzuki lifted her up.   
"By the way..."  
"??"  
"What did he mean when he called that girl your girlfriend?!"  
"It's a lie!! Rei-chan is only my friend!!"  
"Yeah right."  
"'Soka-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!"  
  
"We didn't see a kid," said Hisoka. "But Muraki is definitely behind the murders."  
Konoe nodded. "Okay. Just focus on Muraki. I'm sure the kid will be free once he's out of the picture."  
Tsuzuki shifted his feet where he stood. "Um, kachou? I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"About Rei-chan...did Muraki murder her?"  
"That's personal, Tsuzuki."  
"I just want to know."  
"I'm afraid I can't give out that kind of information. If you would like to know, you'll have to ask her."  
"Is she back yet?"  
"She should be soon."  
Hisoka gritted his teeth. "Tsuzuki. If you don't mind, we should focus on the mission."  
Tsuzuki looked at him and saw his glare. "Oh. We should!! Let's go!!!"  
"..."  
  
"She became a Shinigami in the year she died, 1981," said Tsuzuki. "Since she died when she was seventeen, that would make her around the same age as Muraki..." he froze.  
Hisoka shook his head. "I told you to concentrate on the case. If she wants to tell us, she will."  
"..."  
"I'm BAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!" came a yell.   
They both turned. Rei ran up to them, looking cheerful.  
"Have fun?" asked Tsuzuki.  
"Hai!!! It was good to see them again!!!! Carbunkle ate a lot of starfish candy, but Quezacotl didn't have much. Oh, and I saw your Shikigami, Asato-kun!!!"  
"Really???"  
"Hai!! But Byakko had to leave briefly. You called him out?"  
"Yes. Um, we faced a bit of trouble."  
"Oh! Are you okay?"  
"Hai, we're fine."  
"Oh good!!! Well, I'll be going." She leaned towards Hisoka. "By the way, I recommend you stay away from Gensoukai for a while. Apparently Suzaku found out about that one version of your bravery. Y'know, about you kicking Touda and giving him the finger? Well, she taunted Touda with that. And...he got angry."  
Hisoka paled. "But I didn't say it!!!"  
"Well, just don't go near him for a while." She smiled again. "Well, I'll see you two later!! Bye!!"  
Hisoka groaned softly. "Great...I'm on the hit-list of a powerful Shikigami..."  
"Don't worry, 'Soka-chan!!" said Tsuzuki. "I won't let him hurt you!!!" he froze. "Wait, I have to ask Rei-chan something!! See ya later!!" he ran after her.  
Hisoka clenched his fist. He was getting REALLY agitated.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" this came from Watari's lab.  
"What now?!" Hisoka ran to see what was up.  
"I guess it's back to the drawing board!!!" declared Watari. "Damn, I really thought that potion would work."  
Hisoka gaped at Tatsumi. Tatsumi was no longer a hamster, but a chibi Moomba. (1)  
"YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Moomba Tatsumi.  
Hisoka shook his head. "The world's gone insane..."  
  
"So what did you want to ask me?" asked Rei.  
"About Muraki," said Tsuzuki. Rei stiffened. "She said you might know the kid he has. And..."  
"I don't know who he has. But I do know Muraki. I went to school with him. But...well, he never had a good presence. You know I'm psychic. I could...sense terrible things from him. And I could smell the presence of blood on him.   
"I guess he knew I could sense things from him. And I guess he figured I stood in his way. It makes no sense since I never talked to him. So...one day he just killed me."  
"'Just killed you'?" asked Tsuzuki. "Like that?"  
"Yeah. I can't forgive him for the terrible things he's done. And Hisoka-chan...did he kill him?"  
"...Yes."  
"I knew it. I could sense it from him. Poor kid." She coughed. "Speaking of which, how are things going with him?"  
Tsuzuki rubbed his head. "Not too good, I'm afraid."  
"Well, give it time. I'm afraid he's jealous of me, though. But I'm sure you'll win his heart."  
"Thanks. I'll need a lot of luck. With him and our case."  
"I can help, if you want."  
"Really? Thanks!!"  
"I won't interfere too much. I'm sure Hisoka-chan wouldn't like me there."  
"Uh, heh heh."  
  
"Have you ever felt pain?"  
The boy sat perfectly still. "I want to go home now."  
Muraki glared at him. "You can't. I'm having too much fun killing people. But my hands aren't stained with blood. Yours are."  
"But I didn't kill them."  
"I know. But you're guilty. The Shinigami said so."  
"You said one of the Shinigami was my aunt. I don't have an aunt. Only uncles."  
"But you do have an aunt. Your tou-san's nee-chan."  
"...You're a liar."  
Muraki laughed. "You won't think that when they come for your life. And they will. Otherwise I'll be the one to take it.  
  
  
Well, that was longer than usual. I'm sorry if I talked too much about Rei. I promise there will be more TsuzukixHisoka next chapter. Have a nice day!! ^_^  
  
(1) Moombas are those tiger creatures in Final Fantasy 8. As funny as Tatsumi was as a hamster, I think he'd be funnier as a Moomba. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Blackness everywhere...  
Like a terrible black void...  
I can't see...  
So black...  
I have to get out of here...  
Running...  
I have to run faster...  
Where am I?  
Wait...  
Who is that?  
  
He froze in his place as he saw a long body sprawled on the ground. He hesitated, but for only a second. Kneeling beside the person, he grasped their shoulder and flipped them over...  
...And he let out a loud shriek as he saw who it was.  
Tsuzuki.   
Blood covered him and had seeped out of his mouth and ears. Blood was even around his eyes; like tears.  
He shook the unmoving form. "Tsuzuki!!! Wake up, you've got to wake up!!!!"  
He got no response.   
He started to sob terribly. He buried his face into his chest.  
"You baka!! I told you to not die!! To live for me!! Why are you laying here dead?! WHY?!?!"  
While he was sobbing he did not see someone approaching him from behind.  
"I'm all alone!! Why did you leave me all alone?! I never got to tell you how I feel!! Why did this happen?!"  
Suddenly, a hand clamped around his throat. He couldn't breathe.  
"My beautiful puppet," said the person behind him. "Now I can take you back. And I can torture you for all eternity."  
Muraki.  
He was been carried away. Away from Tsuzuki.  
"Tsuzuki!! Please help me!! Tsuzuki!!!"  
He had to tell Tsuzuki. Tell him how he felt. But before he could, a white light wrapped around him.  
  
"Tsuzuki!!!"  
Hisoka sat up in bed after screaming for Tsuzuki. He felt completely cold all over.  
Nightmare, he thought with relief. But it didn't relax him.   
What if it's a bad omen? What if he's going to die? No, my dream was wrong. If Muraki were going to kill Tsuzuki, he would do it after killing me. And he wants Tsuzuki, not me.  
He shivered again. It was so disturbing. And it was one of his greatest fears; to find Tsuzuki like that.  
Wait...is he all right now? What if he isn't? Nonononononono!!!!! He HAS to be all right!!!  
Hisoka got out of bed and hurried over to his phone. He quickly dialed up Tsuzuki, hoping that he would answer.  
He did. "Hullo?"  
"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka nearly collapsed in relief when he heard the tired voice.  
"Ohayo, 'Soka-chan!!!" god, he was already hyper. "Something wrong?"  
"Um." Having a nightmare seemed like a dumb excuse to wake someone up at quarter to three in the morning. "Um, uh-"  
"Oh, I know!!!"  
"...You do?"  
"You were wondering where our case file was!! Don't worry, I have it."  
"Oh. You do?" Hisoka looked around. It certainly wasn't with him.  
"Uh huh!! So don't worry!!"  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"No prob! Now go back to sleep!! We both need clear heads tomorrow!"  
"Tsuzuki, even I do get less sleep than you, I certainly will be in better working condition."  
"Aw, don't be mean 'Soka-chan!!!"  
Hisoka tried not to laugh. "Well, bye."  
"Bye!!" Tsuzuki hung up.  
Hisoka still held onto the phone even after he hung. He was all right...but he may not be by the end of the day.  
"I love you," he said softly into the phone. But he knew that it wasn't heard.  
  
"Strange," said Tsuzuki. "The murders seemed to have stopped."  
Hisoka looked up from the file. "What?"  
"They were usually committed every other day. It's been three days, and...nothing has happened."  
"I have a bad feeling about this..."  
"Tsuzuki looked over at him. "You okay? You seem out of it."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just so damn frustrated. Why doesn't Muraki just hurry up and die?! We've tried too many times AND methods against him, but NONE of them have worked!!! What, is he stronger than ENMA?!?!"  
"Hisoka, calm down. We WILL find a way to stop him, and he WILL die. So don't worry."  
Hisoka stood up, rubbing his head. "I just don't get it. Muraki has killed...how many people? Me included, AND Rei. That's two Shinigami, dammit!!! And he's put you through the worst kind of hell!!!!! Why the hell hasn't Enma issued a warrant for his fucking death?!?!"  
Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka by his shoulders. "Pull yourself together!! We can't bring him down if we're in hysterics!!"  
"Can he be brought down AT ALL?!?!"  
Tsuzuki let him go. "I don't know. But we can't give up. If we doubt like this, then we obviously won't be able to stop him!! And if we can't stop him, who can?! He has to die before he can be brought to justice. And he WILL die!!"  
Hisoka sighed. "...You're right. We will find a way to bring him down. And he will pay for all the lives he took."  
Tsuzuki let him go and slapped him on the back. "That's the spirit!! We need high spirits in order to beat him!!" he sat back down. "Now, let's get back to the case."   
Hisoka sat down. "We need to find that boy. But considering we're up against Muraki he won't just appear out of thin air."  
"Right. So we need to go over specific areas to see where Muraki could be hiding him."  
Hisoka watched Tsuzuki flip through the pages of the file.  
He knows something is bothering me, he thought. But he doesn't know what. I don't know either. Muraki's whereabouts are nagging me...but so are my feelings. I can't deny I love Tsuzuki. But I can't read his emotions. And I fear he doesn't feel the same for me...  
  
Tsuzuki flipped through the file. Muraki was very good at what he did. And it pissed him off.  
Hisoka's acting strange, he thought. Calling me so late, and his gloomy mood...is he still mad about Rei?  
Rei had told him that Hisoka felt the same way for him. But it was so damn confusing. He couldn't sense emotions like Hisoka did. And since Hisoka could, why couldn't he sense how Tsuzuki truly felt?  
He tossed the file back on the table. "I can't figure out anything from reading this. I'm going to scope out the area where the bodies were found to see if I can find anything."  
Hisoka turned to him. "I'll go too."  
"I'll be fine by myself."  
Something flickered across Hisoka's face. "But we're partners. Besides, you could get lost."  
He's worried... "Don't worry, 'Soka-chan. I'll be back in a half hour. If it takes longer than that, I'll call you."  
"..."  
Tsuzuki ruffled the blonde's hair. "See ya later." Then he headed out.  
  
It was very dark out. It was hard to see anything, even for Tsuzuki.  
He shined a flashlight around the area. It was very empty despite the stained blood on the ground. There was an eerie feel to the air.  
"Why are you out so late?" said a young voice behind him. Chills went up Tsuzuki's spine. "It's way past bedtime."  
Tsuzuki quickly turned. It was the boy. He looked very pale and scared.  
"Are you alone?" asked Tsuzuki.  
The boy nodded. "He wasn't looking, so I ran. I want to go home. Tou-sama and Kaa-sama are worried."  
Tsuzuki walked over to the boy. "I'll take you someplace safe."  
"I want to go home. Can I?"  
"Very soon." He picked up the boy. "But first I'll take you somewhere safe. Then I'll personally take you home. Okay?"  
"...Okay."  
Tsuzuki smiled and they disappeared, going back to Meifu.  
  
Hisoka checked his watch and sighed in annoyance. Tsuzuki had been gone for forty-five minutes. And he hadn't called.  
What a baka, he thought. He reached for the file and something caught his eye.  
Tsuzuki's cell phone.  
"Shit!!!" Hisoka shot to his feet. No wonder he hadn't called. The baka forgot the damn thing!!!  
He ran into the dark street in the direction of the area they were investigating. He silently prayed that Tsuzuki was all right.  
  
Tsuzuki hung up his phone. Hisoka had turned off his cell phone.  
"Kachou, I'm going back to Chijou," he announced. He felt out Hisoka and teleported.  
Needless to say, Hisoka was surprised to see him.  
"You BAKA!!!!!!!!!" growled Hisoka. "Why did you leave your damn cell phone behind?!?!"  
Tsuzuki rubbed his head. "Gomen, gomen. But I've got good news. We found the boy."  
Hisoka's eyes widened. "Great!! Muraki can't do anything now without him!!"  
"Quick, let's go back!!"  
They teleported back to Meifu. However, they didn't see the person watching them in the shadows.  
"Ah, my plan has been altered," he said. "But I can think of something else..."  
  
"What's your name?" asked Watari.  
"Shirou," said the boy.   
"How did you meet that bad man?"  
"The doctor was sick at school so he was there. I got a boo-boo in recess, so my teacher sent me to him. He gave me a pill and I went to sleep. When I woke up I was in a scary place and someone was dead. He said it was my fault."  
"Well, you're safe now. We'll get that bad man then you can go home."  
"Okay."  
"I've got an idea!!" Watari went out the door and came back with a struggling Moomba. "You can play with him."  
"Cool!!" Shirou took the Moomba. "He's cool!!"  
"His name is Tatsumi. Play nice with him."  
"You bastard!!!!" growled Moomba Tatsumi. "Get me that damn antidote!!!"  
"Have fun!! I'll check up on you later. Bye!!" then he left.  
Shirou yanked on his tail. "I wonder if his tail comes off?"  
"OW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hi!!!!!" Rei said to Watari. She held up her small bag. "I'm gonna give that boy some starfish candy!!"  
Watari smiled. "Well, he playing with Tatsumi."  
"Aw, how cute!!!!" she went into the room. "Hello!!!! I've got some-"  
She froze in her steps. Her small bag fell out of her hands and to the floor.  
"Hi!!" said the boy. He yanked on Moomba Tatsumi's tail.  
Rei slowly picked up her bag. "I...I've got some starfish candy for you..."  
"Cool!!!" the boy took the bag and opened it. He started eating the candy. "Tou-sama makes these a lot!! Mmm, but these are better!!"  
"Thanks. Um, I'll see you later."  
"Okay! Bye!!"  
Rei left the room. The boy had given her a shock.  
He looked a lot like my little brother, she thought. I know he had four boys and one girl...was that boy one of his?   
  
"So we've got the boy," said Tsuzuki. "Now we need to take down Muraki."  
"And he will go down," said Hisoka. "Hopefully."  
Konoe came up to him. "There was a large meeting held. Enma has declared that Muraki needs to be taken out of the picture."  
"FINALLY!!!"  
"Do whatever it takes. Just make sure he dies."  
"We'll try," said Tsuzuki. "We'll try..."  
Konoe nodded and walked away.  
"This time, it can't just be an attempt," said Hisoka. "This time, he really needs to die."  
  
  
How was that? I put in a bit of TsuzukixHisoka there. I may even have a bit of lemon later on. Do you think I should? Of course you do!! Well, I updated quickly because I'm going away for a few days. So I won't update for about a week. I'll be sure to see you then!!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"To sum up the case: there have been a number of murders in Tokyo. They have all been linked to...Shirou. But as we suspected, Muraki is the true perpetrator in the murders. And since we now have Shirou here, there is little Muraki can do now."  
Tsuzuki leaned in his seat. "But why even commit the murders in the first place? It doesn't make sense."  
"If it's Muraki, it usually doesn't make sense," said Hisoka. "He sometimes kills for the hell of it."  
"Well, this time there MUST be a reason," said Moomba Tatsumi. "And this time he has to-what are you doing?!"  
He referred to Shirou, who was yanking on his tail.  
"I want to see if your tail comes off," said Shirou. He yanked harder.  
"OW!!!! Stop that, you damned brat!!!"  
Rei sat silent, looking at Shirou. Shirou was having a field day torturing Moomba Tatsumi.  
The meeting tried to continue, but the whole scene was too distracting. After a while, Konoe just ended it.  
As everyone left, Rei went over to Shirou. "Hey Shirou-kun, what's your last name?"  
Shirou thought about it for a moment. "I think its Hongou."  
Rei paled and forced a smile. "That...that's nice."  
  
Tsuzuki hesitated slightly, and then went into the new library. "Um, Gushoushin? I need to-"  
A think hardcover book was thrown at him. He ducked before it hit him in the head.  
"NO FAVORS FOR YOU!!!!!!" snapped the elder one. "Not after what you did to the previous libraries!!!"  
Tsuzuki went SD inu mode. "But I need some help!!"  
"Don't ask US to help YOU!!!!!"  
"It has to do with Muraki!!!"  
The younger one straightened. "What about it?"  
"I heard you two were taking the files of all his victims and arranging them into this huge file."  
"What about it?! If you want to see it, you can't!!!"  
"But I gotta!!!! It's for the case!!! And 'Soka-chan and I have been told that he needs to die!!!"  
The Gushoushin brothers looked at each other. The elder one sighed. "...Fine. But if you do anything-"  
"WAI!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!!!!" Tsuzuki hopped past them to the file room.  
  
"What can I do for you, Bon?" asked Watari.  
Hisoka sat down. "Nothing. Tsuzuki went off to the library but wouldn't let me go with him. He said he had to look up something important."  
"Ah well. How would you like a potion???" he held up a test tube filled with a green substance.  
"No."  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeello!!!!!!!!!!!" called out a voice.  
"Great," muttered Hisoka, not even looking in Rei's direction.  
She ruffled his blonde hair. "Hey there little guy!!! Mind if I help you with your case?"  
"Yes."  
"Aww, that's mean!!! I'm sure I can-"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Just go away!!!"  
Rei pouted a little, and then turned to Watari. "Find that antidote yet?"  
"Not yet," said Watari. "But I'm very close. But here, try this." He handed her the test tube with the green liquid.   
"Okay!!! Bottom's up!!!!!!!" she gulped it down.  
Hisoka gaped at her. Nothing happened.  
"Aww, I wanted to see some effects!!" complained Rei. "Well, see ya two later!!" she turned around and she walked out. Hisoka face-faulted at what he saw.  
She had a cattail.  
  
Tsuzuki typed on the computer, trying to find the file with all of Muraki's victims. He finally found it and opened it.  
He wasn't the least bit surprised to see a list of names. And it disgusted him to no end.  
Why kill so many people? For what reason did Muraki have to do it?  
He found the victims' names for the current case and read through each file. Girls. Between the ages of 17 and 23. A sharp knife horribly carved each up. However, their deaths were undetermined. Police weren't sure if it was from the wounds, or because they drowned in their own blood.  
Slow suffering to the point of insanity...it was definitely Muraki's work.  
He knew to close the whole file but several names caught his attention. Hisoka's was on there, but Tsuzuki already knew the circumstances to his death. Muraki told him about it quite cheerfully. He hated Muraki so much...and if he read the file the hate would be so strong he would want to kill him right there and then.  
Just close it up!! He told himself. There's no need to torture yourself! And I doubt Hisoka would be pleased if he knew you were snooping around his death file...  
He put his forehead against the monitor. It was so hard to read that boy's feelings. He acted so cold, but it had a hint of gentleness.   
I love him, he thought, closing his eyes. It's so strong it hurts. And him...I don't know. He's so confusing...  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Are you done, dammit?!?!"  
Tsuzuki squeaked in surprise, accidentally opening another death file. He waved at the younger Gushoushin. "Hai!! I'll be right out!!"  
"Hurry up!!" he slammed the door closed.  
Tsuzuki sighed then turned back to the computer to shut it off.  
Rei's cheerful smile greeted him. He squeaked again, nearly falling out of his chair upon seeing the photo.  
Her file...he read some lines to the circumstances of her death. He nearly died of shock (oops, he's already dead) at what he read.  
  
Hisoka flipped through the file in his hands. "I can't see a connection in these murders!! I think he really DID kill these people for the hell of it!!!"  
Watari patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Bon. We just need to take him out. When he's gone, we won't have to worry so much anymore."  
Hisoka sighed heavily. "It's so damn frustrating!! He likes killing!! No, he loves it!!! And we've tried so many methods to killing him, and none of them have worked!!"  
"Bon..."  
"Meow!!!!!!!" came a cheerful voice from the door. Rei bounded back in, looking cheerful. "I have a cattail!!!!!! How cool!!!!"  
Hisoka rubbed his head. I won't kill her, I won't kill her, I won't kill her...  
"'Soka-chan?" said another voice from the door. "Kachou is looking for us..."  
Hisoka got to his feet. "Alright, Tsuzuki."  
Rei turned to Tsuzuki. "Asato-kun!!!! I've got a cattail!!!!!!"  
Tsuzuki forced a smile. "That's nice..."  
"Let's go," snapped Hisoka, annoyed. He grabbed Tsuzuki's arm and dragged him from the room."  
Rei watched them go. "Strange...Asato-kun looked...sad when he saw me..."  
Watari presented another test tube in front of her. "Here's the cure for that tail."  
"Oh thanks!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We found out where Muraki was keeping Shirou," said Konoe. He slid the directions across the desk. "Go here and see if you can find anything out. And remember what Enma said."  
Tsuzuki took the directions. "We know. We have to kill Muraki."  
Hisoka rubbed his head. "We'll try, that's for sure."  
  
The place was deserted. But a strange feel came from it.  
"I smell blood," said Tsuzuki. "This must be the place."  
Hisoka searched the area. "Muraki was here. And so was Shirou. But I don't sense any disturbance, which means Muraki didn't harm him. But I do sense death here."  
Suddenly, they heard a sound behind them. They both turned, each ready for Muraki.  
But it wasn't Muraki. A genki face greeted them.  
"HI!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Rei, though she was only three feet away.  
Both face-faulted.  
"Why are YOU here?!" growled Hisoka.  
"Don't sound so upset, Hisoka-chan. I wanted to lend you both some help!!!"  
"I think we can handle it!!!!"  
Tsuzuki waved a hand. "An extra person won't kill us, 'Soka-chan."  
Hisoka glared at him.  
"Great!!!!" said Rei. She cracked her knuckles. "Let's get to work!!! I'll see if I sense anything!!"  
"I already did that-" began Hisoka.  
He was interrupted by a wave of darkness surrounding them. And it wasn't normal darkness, either. They saw it stretched over the room like a dark blanket until it covered every inch of space.  
Hisoka tried to touch it, but he felt nothing. "What the hell is this?!"  
Silence greeted him. He turned around to see that he was alone.  
"Tsuzuki?!" a cold chill past over him. Something bad was about to happen...  
He couldn't have been more right. Someone grabbed him from behind. And he knew it wasn't Tsuzuki, or even Rei. He started yelling when he felt a terrible pain in his head. Like someone had mentally punched him.  
"...Tsuzuki..." he choked out to no one. "If you can...can hear me...get away..."  
Another mental wave hit him, this time hurting even more. It was too much. He lost consciousness.  
  
Tsuzuki walked through the darkness, looking desperately for his companions.  
"Hisoka!!! Rei-chan!!!" he yelled. "Please answer me!!"  
No answer.  
He continued to walk, no matter how uncomfortable the darkness made him feel.  
Darkness...  
He froze. A voice in his head.  
Darkness...  
Enveloping darkness...  
You belong here...  
Your new home...  
Tsuzuki clutched his head. "Stop it!!"  
You can't escape...  
You're here for eternity...  
Your new home...  
Tears stung his eyes. Memories from the Kyoto incident flooded him.  
No!!! he thought desperately. I won't lose control like that again!!!!  
You belong in darkness...  
Give in to the darkness...  
You can't resist...  
It was too much. The never ending darkness, the cold voice...  
Tsuzuki felt himself falling, falling...  
Someone caught him. But he knew it wasn't one of his friends. It was someone he didn't want touching him. But he couldn't move.  
He looked up to see the person's face to see silver eyes. A mental wave struck him, and it was painful. Right then he did the only thing he could do: pass out.  
  
"Hisoka-chan!!!! Asato-kun!!!!!!" yelled Rei.  
When the darkness completely flooded the room, she had seen them both disappear right before her eyes. And she couldn't feel their presences.  
This is Muraki's doing, she thought angrily. When we'll he leave us alone?!  
It was then she felt a presence. But it wasn't Tsuzuki or Hisoka.   
A cold hand wrapped around her ankle. She shrieked as she felt herself get pulled through the floor.  
"Long time no see...Hongou Rei. It is quite nice to see you again."  
Rei looked down. "Muraki!!!"  
"Correct. You see, my illusion is great. I have complete control here. And I know you see the floor beneath you. It's churning like water."  
Rei stiffened.  
"Ah, what's wrong? Could it be that you don't like water?"  
"Let me go!!" she tried to pull her legs out, but to no avail.  
"You remember that day? You walking home, me confronting you? You ran and I chased. That was fun for me. You tried to fight, but I stabbed you several times with my cursed knife? A normal person would die, but I made it so you would slowly run out of breath."  
"Shut up, you bastard!!!!!!" she shrieked, as he slowly pulled her down.  
"And remember? I realized you were dying too slowly, so I carried you to that lake. I forced you underwater and you tried your hardest to scream for help. Then you died. And the police couldn't determine if you had drowned in water, in your own blood, or if it was those wounds that killed you."  
Rei clutched her head.  
"And I was having so much fun!!!! I really should thank you, as it was killing you that gave me a thrill for killing."  
Rei felt herself losing it. It was all true. He had taken her life so horribly...  
He shot a mental wave at her. Normally those wouldn't affect her, but she was losing it. The pain hurt her like nothing else. She past out as she sank into the floor with an arm outstretched.  
A hand reached out and caught hers. She was pulled out of the floor and a light enveloped her and her savior. Then they were gone.  
  
Muraki sighed. He lost her...  
But I got the two I REALLY wanted, he thought. He turned around. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were lying on tables, both unconscious.  
Now it's time for the fun to start, he thought, getting started with his new plan.  
  
  
I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long wait!!!! I just started school, and all. I'm afraid updates will be slow, so be patient with me. Well, please look forward to the next chapter!!!! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"What do you mean you can't find them?!" demanded Konoe.  
Moomba Tatsumi rubbed his furry forehead. "We can't sense any of their presences. And no one here can really take me seriously when I'm...like this."  
Suddenly, Watari burst into the room. "I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!! THE ANTIDOTE!!!!!!!!"  
"Give it!!!" Moomba Tatsumi took the test tube and gulped it down.  
"All right, NOW go and-" began Konoe, but stopped.  
Tatsumi was now a mini Cataur.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked, running after Watari.  
Konoe rubbed his temples. "WHY did I hire such incompetent idiots?!?!"  
  
Rei groaned and rolled onto her side. She had such a splitting headache...  
"Hey, I think she's awake!!" said and overly cheerful voice right next to her.  
Her eyes snapped open. She stared up at a little girl with VERY long blue hair, blue eyes, and a big ruby in the center of her forehead.  
"REI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" the girl glomped her.  
Rei stared at her. "Carbunkle?!"  
Her tiny Shikigami beamed at her. "It's been too long!!! I was sooooooooo worried!!!!"  
Rei looked around. She was in Gensoukai. "How did I get here? I don't think Wakaba-chan opened a Gate..."  
Then she remembered what happened. "Muraki-"  
"He has your two companions," said a voice from the door.  
Rei looked to the doorway. "Wha-"  
"He would've got you too," said Carbunkle. "But Quezacotl went and got you out of there."  
Quezacotl left the doorway and walked over to the bed. His hair was a golden blond that was just as long as Carbunkle's, and his eyes were cold amber.  
"Got me out?" repeated Rei. "How?"  
"I went into Chijou without really leaving Gensoukai," he said. "Since you've already been killed by him before, it'd be pretty damn embarrassing to get killed by him again."  
"...You said he had my two companions. Hisoka-chan and Asato-kun?"  
"That's right."  
  
"I found Rei!!" declared Wakaba. "She's at Gensoukai!!!"  
"How the hell did she get THERE?!" said Terazuma.  
"Let me check...Quezacotl reached into Chijou without leaving Gensoukai, so he was in his human form, and he pulled her out of there and into Gensoukai."  
"And Kurosaki and Tsuzuki?"  
"...They aren't in Gensoukai."  
"Then where the hell ARE they?!"  
  
Muraki glanced at his watch and smiled his demented smile. Just a little longer. Then his plan could be set into full motion.  
He walked over to Tsuzuki, who was still unconscious. He gently ran a finger down his face. "How beautiful you look when you are asleep, Tsuzuki. I had almost forgotten how beautiful."  
He paused, and then looked at Hisoka, who was unconscious not too far away. "It is sweet seeing your bond grow deeper than friendship. But how deep is it? Heh. Not deep enough. And in a few minutes, that will be proven."  
  
Rei sat frozen on the bed, looking at Quezacotl with a shocked expression. "He WHAT?!?!"  
"Both of them," said Quezacotl. "And if he does what I think he'll do, then all hell will break loose."  
Rei jumped out of bed. "We gotta go!!"  
"Where?" asked Carbunkle.  
"To see Asato-kun's Shikigami. You both need to take me there!!"  
"What's happening, Rei-chan?!"  
"I don't know. And that's why I'm scared."  
  
"I'm sure this is it!!" said Watari, shoving a test tube at the tiny Cataur.  
"THIS BETTER BE IT!!!!!!" growled Cataur Tatsumi, almost gulping down the whole test tube.  
Now he was a Jigglypuff.  
Watari burst into a fit of giggles. "Oops!!"  
"Jiggly-PUUUUUUUUFF!!!!!!!!" shrieked Tatsumi (as Pokémon can't really speak). He pulled out a hammer.   
"WAAAGH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Watari as the hammer came down, smashing a whole bunch of test tubes and beakers. "Hey!!! Jigglypuffs are supposed to be gentle!! And that's 10000 yen worth of equipment you destroyed!!"  
From the outside of the lab, 'Jiggly-PUUUUUUUUFF!!!!!!!!' and 'AGGGGGGH!!!!!!!' could be heard, along with the smashing of expensive equipment.  
Konoe rubbed his temples. "That's it. When everything is said and done, I'm firing EVERYONE."  
  
"FLY!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Rei.  
"Yeah!!!!! Fly!!!!!" yelled Carbunkle.  
Quezacotl scuffed. He was in his Shikigami animal form. "It's bad enough I have to lug Rei around, but get off my back and fly yourself!!!!"  
"Aww, you're mean!!!" but Carbunkle hopped off and transformed. She flew beside them, flapping her long ears.  
"Hurry!!" said Rei. "We need to talk to Asato-kun's Shikigami right away!!"  
"What do you think Muraki has planned for those two?" asked Carbunkle.  
"I have an idea of what he's planning. And I'm REALLY hoping that I'm wrong."  
  
"Just a little longer," murmured Muraki, watching the two Shinigami trying to force themselves awake. They were failing.  
My plan is perfect, he thought. Once I'm done, I'll set it into full motion. Yes, everything will start when the two wake up...  
  
Watari whimpered as he cleaned up his lab. Nearly all the test tubes and beakers were destroyed.  
"WOW!!!!!!!! A Jigglypuff!!!!" exclaimed Shirou. He glomped the little thing. "I didn't know Pokémon existed!!!!"  
"Jigglypuff!!!!!!" snapped Tatsumi, struggling against the little boy.  
"Did you deliberately turn him into a Jigglypuff?" asked Konoe.  
"No," sniffed Watari. "I thought I had it right that time. But I put in too much of one of the ingredients." He stood. "I've got to go to Meifu and buy more test tubes and beakers. He'll just have to stay a Jigglypuff and know what it feels like to get no payment."  
Tatsumi stopped struggling. "Jiggly?"  
Watari glared at him. "It's only right. You cut off Tsuzuki's pay when he destroyed the library. YOUR pay should be cut for destroying my lab."  
Konoe looked thoughtful. "That would be fair."  
"Jiggly-PUUUUUUUUFF!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...And that's everything," said Rei.  
The twelve Shikigami stared at her in shock.  
"AGAIN?!?!" cried Suzaku. "Muraki has Tsuzuki-san AGAIN?!?!"  
"Wonderful," muttered Kijin.  
Rikugou tapped his chin with his finger. "Why would Muraki want to capture both of them?"  
"I don't know," said Rei. "I just know that he has them."  
Souryuu suddenly looked angry. "That BOY must have caused this!!!"  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, why would-"  
"He's nothing but bad luck!!! He might be conspiring with Muraki!!"  
Byakko glared at him. "Why in the hell would Hisoka conspire with the very man who killed him?!"  
"Maybe Muraki didn't kill him!!! Maybe he just made it all up!!!"  
Rei suddenly got angry. She grabbed Souryuu by strands of his long. "Would you get your head out of your ass for five minutes?! How can you think of such a thing?! Muraki raped and murdered him!!!! You talk all big like you know everything, you incompetent asshole!!!!!"  
Everyone stood gaping at her. Even her own Shikigami.  
Rei let go of his hair. "I don't know what Muraki has planned, but if Asato-kun calls you up, DON'T listen to him!!!"  
"Why not?" asked Touda. "We certainly can't go against his orders.  
Suzaku glared at him. "You're still mad about that rumor, aren't you?! It may be true!!"  
Touda returned her glare.  
"Look, I'm going back to Meifu and then to Chijou," said Rei. "Just...please try to ignore him."  
Byakko looked confused, his tail swooshing about him. "What do you mean?"  
"If my assumption is correct...then Muraki will turn Hisoka-chan and Asato-kun against each other."  
  
  
Okay, another chapter done!!!!!! I'm VERY sorry for the long wait, but I'm taking some hard classes this year. Well, Cataurs belong to Squaresoft, and Jigglypuff belong to whoever made Pokémon. And, I'm sorry for being mean to Souryuu. He isn't exactly my favorite Shikigami for his cruel attitude towards Hisoka. Oh well, see ya next time!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"WHAT?!?!" shrieked Rei.  
Konoe sighed. "I told you. There aren't many people who are spiritually strong. Tsuzuki is the strongest of all of us, but Muraki has him. And Tatsumi has his shadow skill, but..."  
"Jigglypuff!!!!!!!" growled Tatsumi, trying to get away from Shirou.  
"He's a Jigglypuff."  
"So you mean I have to go and rescue Hisoka-chan and Asato-kun all by myself?!"  
"I didn't say that. But it means whoever you take with you won't help you a whole lot when you confront Muraki."  
"I'll go with her!!!" volunteered Shirou.  
Konoe and Rei eyed him warily.  
"Shirou, go wait in the hallway," said Rei softly. Shirou reluctantly agreed and left. "That's obviously a no-"  
"You need to take him back to Chijou," interrupted Konoe.  
"But Muraki-"  
"He already has what he wants."  
"...Fine, I'll take him home. But when I come back, I expect a partner to help me out!!!" she turned around and headed into the hallway. "C'mon Shir-"  
But Shirou wasn't there. Only the Jigglypuff.  
"Where's Shirou?" asked Rei.   
"He's gone?!" said Konoe. "I didn't hear him leave!!"  
"Shirou!!!!" Rei yelled down the hall. Her voice echoed in the empty hallway. She turned to the Jigglypuff. "Tatsumi-kun, where did Shirou go?!"  
"Jiggly?!"  
"That little boy!!! He was right here with you!!!!!"  
"...Jiggly?!"  
Rei grabbed the Jigglypuff, lifting it up so she was nose-to-nose with it. "Where is he, you damn stupid Pokémon?!?! He couldn't have just left!!!!!!!"  
Then she realized, since he was a Jigglypuff, he was probably dumber than the average Tatsumi.   
It was then she noticed a note lying on the floor. She tossed aside the Jigglypuff and picked it up. Ice shot into her veins as she read it.  
  
I have your little nephew again. If you ever want to see him alive, then come to the place where I captured your dear friends. Have a nice day, as you will be treated to quite a show when you arrive.  
  
Rei crunched the paper in her fist. Muraki had them. And that wasn't at all good.  
  
Muraki looked at his watch and smiled. The time had come.  
"Now it's going to be very interesting," he said to himself, letting out a sadistic laugh.  
  
"I have to go now!!!!" demanded Rei. "Muraki has my nephew and Asato-kun and Hisoka-chan!!!"  
"I know you are worried," said Konoe. "But-"  
"And when Tatsumi-kun becomes normal, send him in after me. I'll need backup."  
"But-"  
"I have to go!!! Something bad is going to happen!!!"  
Konoe sighed, defeated. "Alright, go."  
"Thanks!" she looked herself over. She didn't look like she was ready to rush head-on into a fight. She didn't even have a weapon. Unless...  
"Kachou, do you think Hisoka-chan will mind if I borrow his sword?"  
"..."  
  
Tsuzuki groaned as he came awake. It seemed like he ached all over.  
His eyes snapped open. He was met by an endless darkness.   
He sat up, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Yep, absolutely nothing was anywhere.  
Suddenly, a figure coated in light approached him. He knew who it was.  
"Muraki." It came out as a snarl.  
The psychotic doctor smirked. "Why, Tsuzuki-san. I thought you would be happy to see me."  
"Why in the hell would I ever want to see YOU?!?!" barked Tsuzuki, jumping to his feet.  
"Ooh, you seem so angry. Are you angry with me?"  
Tsuzuki ignored the sarcastic question. "This time...I'll kill you!!!!"  
"Ah, a challenge!! I gladly accept!!! I hope you don't mind if I don't use any summons."  
Tsuzuki ignored the sarcasm again. "Come forth, Souryuu!!!"  
  
Hisoka rolled onto his side as he came around. It was so cold...  
Then he remembered what happened.  
He shot to his feet, even though he wasn't fully awake. He wouldn't dare go back to sleep.  
He started walking, hoping to find any exits in this black abyss. All he saw was endless darkness.  
Then he saw it. Someone seated on the ground, coated in bright light.  
Muraki.  
"You are awake, boy," he said casually.  
Hisoka gritted his teeth.  
"Why are you so angry? What I ever done to you?"  
"Do you want a list, you fucking asshole?!?!" snapped Hisoka.   
"Such language. I will not tolerate it."  
Hisoka got into a fighting stance. "I don't give a shit!!!! You're going to die in a few seconds!!!!"  
"Ah, a challenge!! I gladly accept!!!" the doctor quickly jumped to his feet. "But don't expect me to go easy on you. I'll use all my summons on you."  
"Bring it on!!!" Hisoka barely flinched as a monstrous creature came out of nowhere.  
  
Muraki threw back his head and laughed. This was better than he had originally thought.  
It's all going well, he thought. I almost thought this wouldn't work...how wrong I was. This is the best idea I've come up with as of yet. And this...this will destroy those two Shinigami that are so fond of each other.  
  
Rei held her breath as she entered the darkness. She couldn't see, but she relied on her other senses to guide her to Muraki.  
Suddenly, a rush of power and emotions flooded her senses. A dangerously high power. No doubt a Shikigami. And the emotion...so much hate and anguish...it was suffocating her.  
"As...Asato-kun," she gasped, urging herself on. "Hisoka-chan...hold on...I'm here..."  
It was then that light flooded her vision. She shrieked as a ball of powerful energy bore down on her.  
  
Tsuzuki held his own, trying his hardest to concentrate. Souryuu seemed pissed about something, but he ignored.  
I need to kill him, he thought. That's all that matters now. His death...  
Muraki was managing to block Souryuu's attacks, but not too well. Then, Souryuu got in a surprise attack, striking Muraki in the side. The doctor cried out in pain and fell to his knees.  
Tsuzuki felt his hope rise. He was winning.  
"It's been fun," he said to the injured doctor. "But now you die."  
  
Hisoka was trying his hardest to dodge Muraki's attacks, but the summoned creature was too fast. It seemed to know where he was going to move.  
Suddenly, the creature struck him in his side. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, hating the fact that Muraki got him to yell like that.  
Muraki laughed aloud. He was winning, and he knew it.  
"For a Shinigami," said Muraki. "You by far are the most pathetic."  
Hisoka glared at him. The pain was too much; he couldn't move.  
"It's been fun," said Muraki. "But now you die."  
Hisoka's eyes widened. Wait...what that Muraki's voice? It didn't sound like him...  
As the creature came at him, his body went cold. It was just like in that hospital when he was sixteen. He had to accept something that he knew couldn't be reversed.  
That he was going to die.  
  
Rei looked up from where she had curled up into a ball. The energy had made an imprint in the ground in front of her.  
A deliberate miss.  
"Welcome, Hongou Rei," said a cold voice. Rei growled in rage as Muraki came forward, the darkness dissolving around them. She saw Shirou lying on a table not far away.  
"Where are Asato-kun and Hisoka-chan?!?!" she shrieked, drawing the sword she held.  
Muraki smirked. "I thank you for answering my note. And if you are so desperate for the truth, why, just look over there." He pointed his finger, and Rei looked in that direction. What she saw made her heart stop.  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka were facing off against one another. Hisoka was terribly wounded, while Tsuzuki was unscathed. Souryuu was above Tsuzuki, and flew at Hisoka.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!! SOURYUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Rei, running towards the Shikigami.  
Souryuu struck Hisoka. Rei watched with horrified eyes as the young boy went flying through the air, slamming into a wall so hard, no doubt several bones were broken. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud.  
"HISOKA-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Rei ran to him, silently praying that he was still around. She knelt beside him and shook him. "Please!!!!!! Hisoka-chan!!!!" she took his hand in hers, but quickly let it go in shock.  
His skin was dead cold. And he showed no signs of breathing.  
  
  
Muraki you bastard!!!!! Well, that was short!!!!! Sorry once again for the long wait, but I hope everyone understands. This is due to end soon, but I hope everyone likes this. I'll see you again in Chapter 8!!! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Muraki smirked. It was done.  
"Hisoka-chan!!!" Rei's voice was close to becoming hysterical. She shook the boy's prone form, panic written all over her face.  
Tsuzuki was still stuck in the illusion. Souryuu glared at Rei menacingly, but Tsuzuki's attention wasn't on the girl. His attention seemed to be lost.  
Muraki walked towards Rei slowly, not at all worried. "It looks like the poor boy is out."  
Rei quickly looked up and glared at him.   
"And it looks like Tsuzuki-san's not in his right mind. Well, when he comes out of it, he'll gone insane when he sees what he's done."  
"YOU did this!!!!!!" shrieked Rei. "Don't go and blaming Asato-kun for YOUR actions, you fucking bastard!!!!!!"  
"Ooh, such rough language from such a nice girl. Well, let's see how tough of a Shinigami you think you are. Stand up. I think it's time I kill you again."  
Rei's fingers gripped the sheath tucked into the belt of her pants. She eyed Hisoka for a moment before patting him on the back. "Um, sorry, but I'm gonna borrow your sword." Then she stood. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Muraki. For today the one who's going to die is you."  
  
Tsuzuki squinted at the form lying facedown on the floor. Muraki wasn't moving.  
He's playing with my mind, he thought. He's waiting for me to approach, and then he'll attack. I have to make sure.  
"Want me to?" asked Souryuu.  
"No, you've helped me enough. You can return to Gensoukai."  
"As you wish." Souryuu departed.  
Hmm, I have to make sure...right, I'll call on Byakko.  
"Come forth Byakko!!!"   
Nothing happened.  
?? "Come forth Byakko!!!"  
Nothing again.  
What the hell?! He thought. Souryuu came easily!! Why is Byakko hesitating against MURAKI?!?!  
"Byakko, come forth!!!!"  
After five minutes, the white tiger appeared. But he didn't seem happy.  
"Byakko, go check to see that Muraki is dead."  
Byakko glared at him. "I can't sense anything from him, and that's not Muraki."  
"What does that mean?! Of course it's Muraki!!!!"  
"No, it isn't."  
"Yes it is!!!"  
"No, it isn't!!!"  
"YES IT IS!!!!!!"  
"NO IT ISN'T!!!!!!"  
  
Rei dodged Muraki's attack, but barely. He was just too damn strong.  
"Is dodging all you're good at?" said Muraki, amused.  
"No, I have a good enough arsenal." She then started concentrating as light surrounded her.  
"Ah, you're summoning a Shikigami? Do you think Carbunkle and Quezacotl stand a chance?"  
She ignored him. "Come forth Carbunkle!!"  
The little came forth. She circled Rei several times, sprinkling golden magic onto her. Then she floated next to Rei, looking menacingly at Muraki.  
Muraki threw back his head and laughed. "Is that all?! What a poor choice for a Shikigami!!!"  
Carbunkle growled.  
"Well, I think it's time to end this. And it is going to be interesting to kill both you and your Shikigami!!!"  
Muraki unleashed a gathering of energy at them. Rei just stood there, not looking worried. The energy came in contact with a golden shield before it reached her.  
Carbunkle squealed and flapped her ears.  
Muraki narrowed his eyes at the shield.  
But it wasn't just a magic shield. He found that out the hard way as that same energy flew right back at him. He barely dodged his own attack.  
"You're not so confident now, are you?!" declared Rei. "Any magic you throw at me will reflect right back at you!!!"  
Muraki glared at her and clenched his teeth.  
"Now for the fun part. Come forth Quezacotl!!!"  
  
Byakko held onto his anger as he stalked over to Hisoka. He wasn't mad at Tsuzuki, since he was in an illusion. But he was VERY pissed at Souryuu for attacking Hisoka like that.  
Since the blow he had received from Souryuu, Hisoka hadn't moved. Nor had he shown any signs that he was still alive, or...whatever.  
He nudged the kid with his nose. "C'mon Hisoka, wake up."  
Silence answered him.  
Byakko rolled Hisoka onto his back. "Hisoka, just show us you're still alive, I mean a Shinigami...oh, you know what I mean!!!!"  
Silence again.   
Fear struck him. What if Tsuzuki HAD killed him?! Gods, if he knew this wasn't Muraki but Hisoka...  
"Well?" called Tsuzuki.  
Byakko didn't know what to say. Hisoka certainly didn't smell dead, but he wasn't awake either. No doubt Tsuzuki would make him kill Hisoka if he told him he was still alive. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Here we go!!!" said Watari.  
Jigglypuff Tatsumi gulped down the potion.  
He was back to normal.  
"I DID IT!!!!!!!"  
"It took you long enough!!" growled Tatsumi, brushing dust off his sleeves. "I have to get going!!!"  
  
Rei cheered as Quezacotl's attack hit Muraki. The psychotic doctor fell to his knees, grasping his side.  
"Just one more shot, Quezacotl!!" she declared, her hand on the sword she held.  
Muraki laughed as he stood back up. "That barely hurt!!! Let's see how your pathetic thunder bird handles THIS!!!!"  
He summoned up a demon that resembled a hideous twenty-foot iguana. It growled, baring a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.  
"Lizards don't have teeth, do they?" Rei asked Carbunkle.   
Carbunkle shrugged.  
The iguana jumped into the air, tackling Quezacotl. Opening its mouth again, it sank its sharp teeth into Quezacotl's wings.  
"NO!!!!!" Rei drew her sword as Quezacotl fell to the floor with the iguana still on him. "Leave him alone!!!" she rushed at the demon.  
It was then that Rei felt a burning sensation across her face. She cringed as her nose and jaw broke at the same time. The iguana had struck her with its tail. She flew at least thirty feet into a wall.  
Spots danced in front of her eyes as her jaw and nose slowly healed. She felt a dizzy need to fall asleep...  
Then she saw the demon try to bite into Quezacotl's neck. She jumped back up and rushed the demon again. This time, she would watch out for its tail.  
  
Tsuzuki turned his head. He heard...fighting far far away...  
Byakko was hearing it too. His attention was away from Muraki, and looking in all directions.  
"Byakko, keep an eye on him!!! He might pull a fast one!!!"  
Byakko shook his head. "I've had enough of this..." he turned to Tsuzuki. "Open your eyes, dammit!!!! This is NOT Muraki!!!!!!"  
"What does that mean?! Of course it is, I can clearly see him!!!"  
"This is an illusion!!!! Would I lie to you?! Look at him!!! That's Hisoka!!!!!!"  
  
"Let him go, let him go, LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!" shrieked Rei, slicing at the demon with all her strength. It seemed unfazed by her attacks, as it was more focused on Quezacotl.  
Rei screamed in rage and jumped onto its back and proceeded to try and saw its head off. "Carbunkle!!!!! Keep Muraki distracted!!!"  
The little Shikigami was flying around Muraki's head annoyingly. Muraki was trying to hit her, but she was too fast.  
Quezacotl made noises of pain then unleashed the lightning he had been building up. It struck the demon hard, but it barely budged. The thunderbird sighed, then past out. The demon, though fazed, saw this as an opening. Baring his teeth and ignoring the Shinigami on its back, it went for Quezacotl's neck.  
It was then that the shadows around them came alive. They lashed out and struck the demon, cutting off its limbs. Rei yelped as a shadow nearly struck her.  
The demon howled in pain, then collapsed dead onto Quezacotl.   
Rei got off the now dead demon and pushed at it. "Get off my Shikigami!!!!" she turned slightly and glared into the shadows. "Took you long enough!!! Help me get this piece of shit off Quezacotl!!!"  
Tatsumi came into the light, looking annoyed. "I came in time. I'll take care of Muraki. Don't worry, that thing will disappear in a few seconds." Then he looked with puzzled eyes in Tsuzuki's direction. "What's going on there?"  
Rei followed his gaze. "Oops, gotta fix that!!! Go and defeat Muraki, but I want a piece of him afterwards. Carbunkle!!! Quezacotl!!! You both did well!!! You can go back to Gensoukai!!!"  
Her two Shikigami disappeared. She cracked her knuckles. "Okay, this may take a while!!! Thankfully I'm a psychic, so maybe I can break this illusion!!!" She started in their direction. "And hopefully Hisoka-chan is still alive. If he isn't...I don't want to think what Asato-kun might do."  
  
  
OMG I SUCK!!!!!! It's been over a month!!! Once again, I'm so terribly sorry. As usual, it's school. I hope no one is pissed off. These horrible updates are the best I can do, as I don't want to stop this fanfic. Well, since you all have been patient this long, I truly thank you. I'll try to update sooner than this!!! See ya again in chapter 9!!!! _ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Tsuzuki stared in shock at Byakko. "Are you crazy?! That's Muraki, I can see him clearly!!"  
"Muraki is the one that put you in this illusion!!! That's Hisoka over there!!!"  
Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at the unmoving form. He walked towards it and knelt down. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he lifted up the head. "See? This is Muraki."  
Byakko growled. "That's Hisoka!!!! You're not looking hard enough!!!"  
"I don't know what you're saying!!!"  
Look...  
"Huh?" Tsuzuki looked around. "Who said that?"  
"Who said what?" asked Byakko.  
Clear your head...  
Tsuzuki rubbed his head. "Someone's talking to me."  
"I am."  
"No, I mean-"  
Look...  
"??" this time, the voice indicated to look at the prone body on the floor. Only now it seemed to a spectral mess. "What's going on?!"  
Byakko said nothing, just watched.  
See what you cannot see...  
Tsuzuki looked around. That voice sounded all too familiar. "Rei-chan?!"  
Look now with what you can see...  
Tsuzuki looked back at the spectral mass. It was gradually disappearing, forming into a person. Definitely not Muraki.  
He slowly approached the person as it became clearer. So clear that he could identify them.   
His eyes widened in horror, his jaw hanging. "It can't be...oh no..."  
It was Hisoka.  
  
Rei groaned and fell to her knees. The illusion was broken.  
Tsuzuki looked completely shocked. Byakko had this 'I told you so' look on his face.  
Suddenly, there was a sharp yell behind her, and a heavy body slammed into hers. The breath was knocked out of her as her body smashed into the floor, her head absorbing most of the impact.  
"Ow," she groaned, trying to painfully sit up. It was then she registered the person who had slammed against her.  
Tatsumi gritted his teeth in pain, favoring his left side. The wound would heal in seconds, but a decent amount of dark blood came out. Had he been a human, the wound would've been fatal.  
"I take it he's not letting up?" Rei asked weakly, trying to clear her vision. She was seeing five Tatsumi's.  
Tatsumi forced himself to his feet as his wound healed. "I'm sorry. Any damage?"  
"I have a concussion that's due to disappear in a few minutes. I'll try to stay out of your way 'till then."  
"How are Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun?"  
"Hisoka-chan is still unconscious, which worries me. But Asato-kun seems fine. I pulled his mind out of the illusion."  
"Good work. Go check to see if Kurosaki-kun's all right. I'll try my hardest to fight off Muraki."  
"Right." She forced herself to her feet. "Just...try to look where you fly after you get hit, okay?!"  
"Okay." He started in Muraki's direction.  
Muraki rolled his eyes. "I'm getting bored. I'm wearing you out, which makes you less fun. I think I'll kill you now."  
Rei kept her balance as she went in Hisoka's direction, nearly tripping over her own feet.  
  
Tsuzuki knelt beside Hisoka's prone form. "What...what have I done?"  
Byakko sighed. "It's not your fault. Muraki locked you in this illusion."  
"I should've done something. Just anything against Muraki. But no. I did this to Hisoka. Not Muraki, me. And he isn't waking up..." he shook the unmoving boy. "'Soka-chan!! Please wake up!! It's me!!! Tsuzuki!!!" He held his breath, waiting for the boy to respond to him. He was able to breath again when the boy stirred slightly. But there was no other response.  
"He's alive," said Byakko with visible relief.  
"Asato-kun!!!" yelled someone from far away. Tsuzuki jerked his head at the voice. A faint figure approached them at a running speed. After squinting for a while, he could easily identify the person.  
"Rei!!!" he called. "I need your help!!!"  
As the girl grew closer, he noted the fact that she was swaying slightly. When he reached his side she fell to her knees, visibly dizzy,  
"Rei?"  
"Just a concussion," she said, eying Hisoka. She touched his forehead, and then shook her head. "Shit, I don't think I have a clear enough head to do this."  
"??"  
"Come here. We gotta wake him up."  
"How?"  
"I'll show you. Put both of your hands on his forehead."  
Tsuzuki complied. Rei then put both of her hands over his. "Now concentrate."  
He gritted his teeth as he felt a draining sensation in his body, but he kept concentrating.  
"Now," said Rei. "Hisoka, you need to snap out of this. Muraki is going to kill all of us."  
Hisoka's teeth gritted, but no other response came from him.  
"Asato-kun," hissed Rei. "Speak to him!"  
Tsuzuki gulped. "'Soka-chan, please wake up! I'm so sorry for what I did!! Please forgive me!"  
Hisoka groaned softly.  
"He saw an illusion too," said Rei.   
Tsuzuki didn't hear her words. "I know I'm a whiny kind of guy who acts younger than I am." He swallowed. "But I know feelings. I know that you've made me so happy. Even without realizing it, you've given me a purpose. All these years all I've ever thought of was all whom I killed and how much I wanted to die. Then you came to me.  
"Even with you cold demeanor and stubbornness, you've been so good to me. I don't deserve someone like you. If it hadn't been for you, I would be dead now." Tears were spilling down his face. "You gave me a reason to live. YOU'RE my reason to live. I..." he choked. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts! Please come back to me! Please..."  
More moans came from Hisoka, his chest heaving slightly. Then, he relaxed. But didn't wake up.  
Tsuzuki moaned in pain, and lowered his head. "It didn't work..."  
"No," said Rei. "He's just asleep now. Just leave the rest to me." The darkness around them started to crack. "He'll wake up in a few minutes." She smiled at him. "He heard you, Asato-kun. You saved him."  
Tsuzuki sighed in relief, and then scrubbed the tears off his cheeks. "Thank you, Rei-chan."  
"I owe you the thanks. Without you, he wouldn't have woken up."  
The darkness shattered like glass. They were back in the warehouse.  
Tsuzuki looked around. "We've been here the whole time?!"  
Rei nodded. Then her eyes widened. "Duck!!!"  
"Huh?" Tsuzuki turned, but Rei shoved his head down as Tatsumi flew past them into the wall.   
Tatsumi tried to get back to his feet. "I'm getting too old for this..."  
"Tatsumi?! You're back to normal!" observed Tsuzuki, with a hint of disappointment.  
Tatsumi slightly brightened when he saw Tsuzuki. "Welcome back, Tsuzuki-san. How is Kurosaki-kun?"  
"Fine," said Rei. "He'll awaken soon."  
"So you broke my illusion," said Muraki. "How interesting. So, who wants to step up to the challenge now?"  
Tsuzuki stood. "All of you, head back to Meifu. I'll deal with Muraki on my own."  
"You can't!!" cried Rei, standing straight up. "What if-"  
"I'll be fine. With all of you here, you are all prone to attacks. Please go back there. I'll see you later."  
Tatsumi's brow furrowed in worry. "Tsuzuki-san, I won't leave you to such a perverted doctor."  
Tsuzuki waved his hand. "I said I'd be fine. Now please go."  
Rei sighed sadly, then nodded. "All right. I'll pray for you."  
"Hongou-chan!" snapped Tatsumi.  
"Thank you, Rei-chan," interrupted Tsuzuki.  
"Don't thank me," she told him. "Just come back alive. After your heart-felt confession to Hisoka-chan, you better not die."  
"I won't, I promise." Tsuzuki turned to his Shikigami. "Bya-"  
The white tiger was boosting Hisoka onto its back. "Oh, I'll be right back Tsuzuki-san. Just going to take him back to Meifu."  
"I can do that," said Rei.  
"Well, I want to." with that said, Byakko was gone.  
Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "That's Byakko for you."  
"When did he get so clingy to Hisoka-chan?" wondered Rei.  
Suddenly, a fireball flew past them. The Shinigami looked at the wreckage caused by the fire, then back at Muraki.  
"I can hardly wait to face you, Tsuzuki-san," announced Muraki. "Just don't test my patience."  
"I just remembered," said Rei. "Shirou's still over there!" she pointed to the still unconscious boy on a table behind Muraki.  
"I'll get him back," said Tsuzuki. "Just go!!"  
Tatsumi threw up his hands. "Just come back alive."  
When the two Shinigami departed, Tsuzuki turned to face Muraki.  
"Are you ready, Tsuzuki-san?" asked the insane doctor.  
Tsuzuki didn't answer him. "Since Byakko hasn't come back yet, I'll have to call upon another Shikigami. Come forth, Suzaku!!!"  
  
  
EEK!!!!!!! Another long update!!!! Well, you all understand and I thank you for that. I just got out of a minor case of writer's block. I plan to update within the next few weeks. If I don't, you can yell at me. See ya later in chapter 10!!! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Will he be all right?" asked Konoe.  
Watari glanced over at the unconscious boy in bed. Saya and Yuma were fussing over him, though Rei was trying to calm them down enough to prevent them from tying gold ribbons in his hair. "He should wake up anytime now. Rei-chan is keeping a close eye on him."   
He directed his attention on a small cup. "Tsuzuki is taking on Muraki right now, and I can't help but be worried." He walked over to Tatsumi and held out the cup. "Take this."  
Tatsumi shook. "No. I'm not taking anymore of your damn potions!! I haven't been human in practically weeks!!!"  
"It's just medi-"  
"I'M NOT TAKING IT!!!!!!!!"  
Konoe put a hand to his head. "At this rate, everyone's going to end up dead because of this whole 'lack of trust'."  
  
Hisoka felt like he was under water. He couldn't hear anything, and it felt like he couldn't breathe.   
I think something happened, he thought. Muraki attacked me; damn near killed me. But I heard Tsuzuki apologize to me.  
He felt his face burn. Tsuzuki had said he loved him.   
"Ready to wake up yet?"  
Wait, he heard that. It was Rei.  
He suddenly felt a roaring sound in his ears, then saw a bright light...  
The bright lights were the ceiling lights. He quickly sat up. He was in the infirmary in Meifu.  
There was a sigh beside him. "Oh, I thought you would never come out of that!! You worried everyone!!!"  
Hisoka turned to Rei. She looked too tired.   
He focused on the rest of the room. "Where's Tsuzuki?"  
Rei's face fell. "Um, he's..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Fighting Muraki right now."  
Hisoka jerked his head to her. "Say WHAT?!?!"  
"He's fighting Muraki. Damn pissed off, I say. Byakko was here for a while, until Tatsumi-kun kicked him out."  
Hisoka threw aside the covers and got out of bed. "I'm going."  
"You can't!!!" Rei stood up in front of him. "You've just woken up!!! And you aren't at full strength!!!"  
"It doesn't matter!!! I have to help Tsuzuki!!!"  
Rei eyed him for a long moment, then threw up her hands. "Alright. But I'm going with you."  
"You don't-"  
"Hey, I'm not about to have two lovebirds die!!!"  
Hisoka turned bright red. "Shut up!!!"  
Rei laughed and slid on her coat. "C'mon, Hisoka-chan."  
  
"Come now," said Muraki, summoning another creature. "You are clearly tired. Why not just submit to me? I'll make it worth your while."  
Tsuzuki blanched, then straightened. There was no way he was going to lose. "Come forth, Souryuu!!!!!"  
The Shikigami came forth, visibly pissed off and went right in for the attack.  
While they fought, Muraki decided he needed to see blood. He gathered up some energy and threw it at Tsuzuki, who was still watching his Shikigami.  
Souryuu shouted at him, and that was when Tsuzuki knew he was in trouble. He turned his head to see a wave of energy fly at him. He knew he didn't have enough time to put up a kekkai. He raised his arms to block it-  
--and it came in contact with a shield before it hit him. It remained there for a brief second, and then hurled itself back at Muraki.  
Muraki jumped out of the way in time. His face hardened. "Well, it seems we have some unwanted guests."  
Tsuzuki turned around. Hisoka and Rei were standing there, both poised for attack and both glaring at Muraki.  
Tsuzuki felt a rush of relief flood him when he saw Hisoka. But anger quickly followed suit. "What are you two doing?! This is my fight!!!"  
Hisoka shook his head. "This is OUR fight. It has been our fight since the beginning. I'm not about to let you die on me."  
Rei rubbed her head, and smiled. "Besides Asato-kun, we won't just abandon you. We'll be with you all the way."  
Tsuzuki felt a smile tug at his mouth, but he ignored it. "You can't-"  
"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" Rei suddenly shrieked.  
"Huh?" Tsuzuki turned around as a blast from the demon reflected off him and hurling back up, nearly hitting Souryuu.  
Rei squinted at the Shikigami. "Souryuu?! Oh no..."  
"What?" asked Hisoka.  
"Souryuu doesn't like you very much, Hisoka-chan."  
"Still?! I thought I called a truce with him!!!"  
Tsuzuki rubbed his temples. "I just hope Souryuu doesn't get the idea to attack Hisoka..."  
"C'mon, Tsuzuki-san!!" yelled Muraki. "You know you can do better than this!!!"  
Rei looked around. "Where is Shirou? Once this fight is over, I have to take him ho-"  
She stopped as she looked behind her. "Um, Hisoka-chan?"  
"What?" demanded Hisoka, who was trying to find an opening to shoot Muraki.   
She tugged on his sleeve. "Behind us."  
He turned and gaped. About a dozen summoned creatures prodded towards them. Each looked VERY hungry. Hisoka could only choke out two words.  
"Oh shit."  
  
Souryuu killed the demon by severing its head.  
"How do you like THAT?!" yelled Tsuzuki.  
Muraki was laughing. "You fool!!!! Look behind you!!!!"  
Tsuzuki turned his head. Demons surrounded both Hisoka and Rei, ready to eat them.  
Against his better judgment, he called out to Souryuu. "Go help them out!!!"  
Souryuu eyed the two teenage Shinigami. "..."  
"Please!!!!!"  
The Shikigami sighed, then flew down to aid them.  
Muraki shook his head. "Got any other ideas?"  
Tsuzuki glared at him. "Yes, and this one is going right at you. Come forth, Byakko!!!"  
  
"Call forth Quezacotl!!!" yelled Hisoka as he fired at one of the demons.   
Rei dodged another. "I would if I could just get a moment to concentrate!!!!"  
Suddenly, the demons were blown away. Hisoka turned his head as Souryuu came to his side.  
"This is by my master's orders," said Souryuu. "Don't think of it as anything else."  
"Oh gee, I love you too," Hisoka said sarcastically, firing at another demon.  
Rei finally got enough space. "Come forth, Quezacotl!!!!"  
The thunderbird appeared. He wasn't injured anymore. He unleashed lightning upon the demons.  
"All right!!" she yelled, cheering on her Shikigami.  
  
The white tiger growled menacingly at the psycho doctor, who didn't look fazed.  
"Is he suppose to scare me?" asked Muraki.  
"He'll do more than that," said Tsuzuki. "Attack!!!!!"  
Byakko lunged at Muraki, but Muraki raised his head and fired a blast at him. It hit the white tiger in the face, causing it to go flying.  
"I can handle this!!!" Rei growled at Souryuu as Quezacotl got rid of the remaining demons.  
"I am acting on orders," said Souryuu. "And you are disrupting them." he looked to the side, then ducked as Byakko flew past him.  
Hisoka watched Byakko slam into the wall and fear lanced through him. Muraki had just attacked one of the most powerful Shikigami with little to no effort. How much had he improved on since he had last seen them?!  
He checked his gun. Only one bullet left...  
He raised the gun, aiming it carefully and pulled the trigger.  
  
Tsuzuki heard the shock ring in the air. Muraki's body jerked violently, and dark blood started coming out of his chest. He raised a hand to his chest, the blood spilling out quickly.  
"Tsuzuki!!!! Now!!!!!!" screamed Hisoka.  
He saw Byakko slightly limping and Souryuu in a verbal argument with Rei. There was one thing left to do...  
He hesitated for a second. He couldn't call upon Suzaku again, as she had been hurt. He had no choice...  
"Come forth, Touda!!!"  
Hisoka winced as Touda was summoned. Considering those 'rumors' that had been spread, he was afraid of what Touda might do to him.  
Touda growled at Muraki, easily surrounding him in flames.  
Muraki laughed, even though his demise was only moments away.   
"So it seems I can't escape death this time," he gasped, holding a bloodied hand to his chest. "Ah well. This game was getting too old, anyway."  
Tsuzuki could no longer see him through the flames. But he couldn't sense his presence, either. "Enough, Touda!!!"  
Touda stopped his fires. Where Muraki had been was nothing more than a scorch mark on the ground.  
The room was completely silent. Hisoka frantically pulled up his sleeve. No curse marks marred his skin.  
I...I can't sense him," Rei said excitedly. "He's dead. He's dead!!!"  
Tsuzuki fell to his knees in relief. Hisoka rushed to his side, only to come nose-to-nose with Touda.  
"Um, hi?" he said tentatively.  
"Payback time," growled Touda.  
Tsuzuki held up his hand. "Enough, Touda. Go back to Gensoukai."  
Touda sighed. "You got lucky. But next time..." then he disappeared.  
Souryuu took that time to leave. Not before getting the last word in his argument with Rei.  
"Dammit!!!" she cursed. Then she remembered. "Shirou!!!" she rushed over to her unconscious nephew and lifted him into her arms.  
Hisoka helped Tsuzuki to his feet. "You did it, Tsuzuki. You killed him."  
Tsuzuki smiled his sweet smile. "Not without your help."   
Rei watched the two, smiling happily. "I think it's time we go home."  
  
  
Aww!!!!! How cute!!!! Damn that seemed too short and too confusing!!!! But it ain't over!!! Still one more chapter to go!!! And in case I don't update before the holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year!!!!! ^_____^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Let me just say how sorry I am for not updating lately. And it's not because of the vacation. I have two major tests coming up and they are both Math. I've been spending my time studying for them, so I haven't given much thought for my fanfiction. But now I'm back and here is the last chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Tsuzuki sighed as he surveyed the room. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
Muraki's dead, he thought. Now we don't have to worry about him coming after us ever again...  
"Hiiiiiiiiiii-sooooooooooooo-kaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled. Tsuzuki turned in time to see Byakko jump into the air and land on Hisoka. "You're all right!!!!"  
"Get the hell off me!!" yelled Hisoka.  
Tsuzuki snorted, then burst out laughing.  
  
"C'mon Shirou, wake up," Rei said, shaking the sleeping boy.  
Shirou groaned, then opened his eyes. "Kaa-san?"  
"No, I'm your..." she broke off.  
"Aunt? You're Aunt Rei, right?"  
Rei stiffened. "How did you...?"  
"Tou-san told me about you a lot. You're his onee-san. He said you died when he was as little as me."  
She forced a smile. "You're right. I'll take you home now."  
"'Kay." His face brightened. "You can come home with me!!"  
Rei's smile faltered. "Sorry, I can't. I live somewhere else now. But can you give your tou-san a message from me?"  
"Yep!! What is it?"  
  
"Tsuzuki!!! Get your damn Shikigami off of me!!!" snapped Hisoka.  
Tsuzuki sat next to him. "I dunno. Byakko sure was worried about you."  
"I don't care!! Get him the fuck off me!!!"  
"Don't be vulgar, Hisoka!" said Byakko, getting all teary-eyed. "I WAS worried!!"  
"Shut up!!!"  
Rei walked over, carrying Shirou. "You guys ready to go?"  
Tsuzuki stood. "Yes. Let's teleport to Meifu, and-"  
Rei raised her hand to stop him. "I have a better idea, Asato-kun. Let's leave here with style!"  
"What the hell does that mean?!" yelled Hisoka from under Byakko.  
"Let's ride our Shikigami across the night sky!!"  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"That's a great idea!!" said Tsuzuki. He patted Byakko. "What do you think, Byakko?"  
"I'd like a good run," said Byakko.  
Rei smiled and turned to her Shikigami. "Do you mind, Quezacotl?"  
The thunderbird sighed. "Even if I refused I'd have to do it anyway."  
"Exactly!! So let's go!!"  
Quezacotl leaned down. "I take it your nephew is gonna ride with us?"  
"Yep!!"  
"Great."  
"I'm not going," said Hisoka, who had finally gotten away from Byakko.  
Tsuzuki grinned, then grabbed the teenage boy's arm. "Yes you are!!" he yanked the boy up onto the white tiger. "Let's go!!"  
"Yeah!!" yelled Rei.  
Both Shikigami took off.  
"Wow!!" cried Shirou. "We're flying!!"  
Rei rubbed his hair. "Since you haven't had much fun lately, this should make up for it!!"  
"If Kachou finds out about this, he'll hand our asses to us!!" yelled Hisoka  
"He doesn't have to know!!" said Tsuzuki. "This is too much fun!!"  
"This is a celebration, Hisoka-chan!!" said Rei. "We killed the man who us both!! I'm gonna sleep better at night knowing he'll never hurt another soul again!!"  
Hisoka sighed. "You have a point."  
"Exactly!! Now shut up and enjoy the ride!!"  
The rode around like that for several minutes, random conversations springing up.  
Rei looked at her watch. "Oops, gotta go drop Shirou off. I'll se you guys in Meifu!!"  
"Bye!" said Tsuzuki.  
"Let's go, Quezacotl!" the thunderbird took off in a different direction.  
"Ready to go home, Hisoka?"  
"...I have the feeling our pay is gonna be decked for this..."  
  
"Okay, you remember the message, right?" asked Rei.  
Shirou held up the paper. "Yep!"  
Rei took off her coat and put it around him. "Well, it's time. Your house is right over there."  
Shirou took her hand. "Please come, Aunt. Tou-san will be glad to see you."  
"No, I can't. Please give him that message."  
"...Okay." He gave her a hug. "Bye bye."  
"Bye." She let him go and pushed him in the direction of his house.  
"We should go now," said Quezacotl.  
"In just a little while," said Rei. "I just want to see a glimpse of my little brother."  
  
Shirou walked casually up the front steps of his house. All the lights were on. He pressed the doorbell.  
There were footsteps and the door swung open. He looked up at his tou-san, who stared down at him in shock. "Konbanwa, Tou-san."  
His tou-san grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Umeko!!! It's Shirou!!!!"  
More running footsteps and suddenly everyone was hugging him. He had been gone a long time, but he didn't know they missed him this much.  
"Oh sweetie!!" his kaa-san sobbed. "I was so afraid I would never see you again!!"  
"Auntie saved me," said Shirou, smiling shyly.  
His kaa-san let him go and stared at him. "But all of your aunts are here."  
"Aunt Rei saved me."  
His tou-san stared at him. "What?"  
"Aunt Rei saved me from the bad man! Then we rode on a big bird to get here!"  
His tou-san stared at the jacket. "Did she...whoever helped you, give this to you?"  
"Yep! And this!" he held up the message.  
He took the paper and unfolded it. Shirou wanted to watch him read it, but his Kaa-san and everyone else pushed him inside the house.  
  
Dear Akira,  
  
I know whatever Shirou told you is hard to believe, but it is the truth. I've wanted to keep an eye on all of you and keep you safe. I didn't want Shirou to be murdered like I was. And I didn't want you to mourn all over again.  
Though you may already know this, I am always with you. I will keep a good watch over you for as long as you shall live. The man, who did what he did to me and what he almost did to Shirou, is dead. You may sleep peaceful nights now.  
I'm sorry I cannot give this to you in person, but I do not belong in your world. Someday, I will see you again. I can't wait for that day to come. Until then, please give Okaa-san and Otou-san my love. The same with everyone else. I miss all of you so much, but I swear that we will see each other again. Not in this world, but the next. So until that happens, keep your chin up, and always remember that I love you.  
  
Your Onee-san,  
  
Rei  
  
Akira sniffed and wiped his eyes. This was his onee-san's handwriting. Somehow she saved his son. Somehow he was able to get this.  
It was then that something caught his eye. In the distance he saw a silhouette of a girl with a large bird next to her. The figure stood there for a long while before raising their hand. Akira raised his hand in response.  
It was then that the front door opened. "Akira! Shirou is telling us some strange stories!! He even has a bag of starfish candy!"  
Akira turned to her. "Starfish candy?"  
"Yes, and it looks like the way you make them!"  
He sighed, and then looked in the direction of where the silhouette was. No one was there.  
"Sweetie, come inside. This has been a hard time for all of us, but Shirou is home."  
Akira nodded. "I know. I'm coming." He followed his wife inside, but turned to look back out.   
Ouyasumi, Onee-san, he thought before closing the door.  
  
"I knew this would happen," said Quezacotl. "You shouldn't have seen him."  
Rei wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him in so long. I just wanted to..."  
"I understand. Let's get you back to Meifu."  
"Alright..."  
  
"Hisoka-chan!!!" cried Yuma and Saya. They held up a fluffy pink dress. "Try this one on!!!"  
Hisoka shrieked in horror and took off running. The two girls followed him.  
"WAI!!!!! Cakes!!!!" squealed Tsuzuki. Twelve different cakes were in front of him. "Which one should I have first?"  
Watari held up another test tube. "I have a new potion!!"  
Tatsumi glared at him. "No."  
"Aww!!!!!"  
Tatsumi sighed in relief before drinking his coffee. "I don't want-"  
He was cut off and shrunk suddenly. Everyone looked to see what had happened. Sure enough, where Tatsumi stood now sat a monkey with five asses.  
"My bait worked!!!" declared Watari.   
"Why five asses?" asked Rei.  
"It's funny this way!!!"  
"YOU'RE DEAD NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Monkey Tatsumi. He grabbed a machete and chased Watari around the room and out the door.  
Konoe stepped out of the way as Watari ran past him, followed by a monkey with five asses wielding a machete. He rubbed his temples. "Just a few more years 'till retirement..."  
"Oh Kachou!!" called Rei. "I need to talk to you!!!"  
"Ugh..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Konoe. They were in his office.  
"I've decided when I want to retire," said Rei.  
"All right. When?"  
"When Shirou dies."  
"I-"  
"I want to make sure my tou-san, kaa-san, and my sibs are in the afterlife before I go to be with them. And I want them to live long lives. Shirou is still a child, and he isn't due to die until he is 87."  
"Did you hack into the files?!"  
"My point is I want to retire when I can be with my family again. It's still a long ways off, but the years fly like minutes. Can you tell Enma about this?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Arigato, Kachou!!!"  
"On the subject..."  
"Yep?"  
"Did you take your Shikigami and fly across the sky in Chijou?!"  
Rei face-faulted.  
  
Hisoka gasped for air as he stopped running. He finally lost the girls. He sat down and a cool breeze blew in.  
"Saa!!!! What a beautiful sky!!!"  
Hisoka looked up. Not too far away Tsuzuki was admiring the sunset amongst the cheery blossoms.  
"What're you waiting for?" said a voice beside him. He turned to see Rei. "Go to him."  
He blushed. "I can't-"  
"This isn't a time to get nervous!!! You love him, right?!" he turned darker. "Then stop being silent!! Tell him how you feel!!"  
"I-"  
"GO!!!" she yanked him up and shoved him in Tsuzuki's direction. The boy hesitated, and then walked towards Tsuzuki. Rei giggled, then hid herself so she could watch and they couldn't see her.  
Hisoka watched Tsuzuki continue to watch the sunset. He coughed to get his attention.  
Tsuzuki turned to him. "Konbanwa, Hisoka!!"  
"We need to talk," said Hisoka.  
"We do?"  
"Yes." I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought. "I have to tell you something."  
"Okay. What is it?"  
You asshole!! You know exactly what it is!! "It's...um...you see-"  
"You love me?"  
I knew it!!! "Um, yeah."  
Tsuzuki smiled. "Oh, I know. I love you too, Hisoka."  
Hisoka gaped at him. Why was he so blunt?!?! "So...what should we do now?"  
"Oh, that's easy!!! We become a couple!!!"  
Hisoka blushed. "Um-"  
"And we came buy each other gifts on occasions and talk about things, and kiss, and-" he stopped himself and blushed.  
Hisoka fidgeted. "Um, I-"  
"Do you want to kiss, Hisoka?"  
"I-I-I guess so..."  
"Okay!!" Tsuzuki skipped over to him, picked him up, and gave him a deep kiss. Hisoka was surprised about how deep it was. Tsuzuki held the kiss for a long while, getting rid of any idea that he was joking about this.  
After about, say, six minutes and forty five seconds he broke the kiss. Hisoka was left gasping for air.  
"Why not stay at my place tonight?" Tsuzuki murmured, a sly grin spreading across his face.  
Hisoka sighed. "I know what you have planned."  
"Okay. Is that bad?"  
"Not really-"  
"Then let's go now!!!!" Tsuzuki took off, pulling Hisoka along with him.  
I've never been in a relationship, thought Hisoka. But I guess there's a first time for everything...  
  
Rei watched them go off. She jumped to her feet and shrieked with glee. "YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to see what they look like tomorrow!!!!!!!!"  
  
And in Kyoto...  
  
Oriya watched the moon in the sky. "You sure you want to stay here?"  
Inside the darkened room a low voice chuckled. "It's a good hiding spot. I masked Hisoka's curse so it seems like it's gone. And Rei won't be able to sense me since I've hidden my power."  
"It's risky, Muraki. Do you want to take such risks?"  
"Of course I do. What fun is it if I'm not around to bother them?"  
Oriya sighed, but said nothing.  
Muraki smirked evilly. He had severe wounds, but he was recovering remarkably.  
It won't be long before they realized I'm not dead, he thought. I hope I can see their faces when they find out. But first I have to recover. I'll lay low until I am at full strength, then strike when they don't expect it. Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka. Not to mention little Rei. You best be prepared for my comeback. Because when I come back, I'll be much stronger and much meaner. And you will wish you had killed me.  
  
  
EEK, what a cliffhanger ending!!! Well, I hoped everyone liked it. Once again I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I guess I should thank hisoka for the review. Though it was a bit mean, it did help me to get my ass in gear. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for sticking with this for so long. I really appreciate it, and I hope you all will read my future works! Thanks again and have a nice day!!! ^_^ 


End file.
